


quite something

by renjaune



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, but not a real one tho, jeno and dejun are together, or kinda, renjun's a sugar daddy, renyanghyuck have a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjaune/pseuds/renjaune
Summary: The day Jeno told Renjun a friend needed some help was the start of it all. Jeno had come home after classes and asked Renjun if he would like to be a sugar daddy, and after a few negatives, Renjun finally said yes.or: Renjun signs up to be a sugar daddy because Yangyang needs money.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	quite something

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't many stories with yy as a main character so i felt the need to fix it myself. 
> 
> i've only reread the whole thing once so ignore any mistakes you find. i know i always say the same thing but i hate editing and since English isn't my first language, sometimes i cant see my mistakes even after reading the same scene over and over again. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy it.

It was a cold winter in Korea, the air seemed colder than it had ever been and Renjun’s hands were freezing in his pockets. He had been waiting for Jeno to come back from his classes because he had forgotten his keys that morning and couldn’t get into their apartment as they had broken the code lock a few days ago. After only a few minutes, Renjun thought it would be a better idea to go to a café instead of waiting for him by the door, so that’s what he did. 

The café was really nice. The atmosphere told him it was one of those hipster cafés for people who didn’t even like coffee but wanted to act like they knew everything about it. Renjun didn’t drink coffee, so he asked for some tea instead. The barista, with a smile brighter than the sun but really tired eyes, was nice enough to give him a small cookie with it, so Renjun sat happily and opened his laptop to continue his school work. He had been catching up on homework and projects for what felt like weeks and still had a few more of them to do. 

Renjun had just finished the paper due that night when Jeno entered the café, topcoat quite wet and his hair a mess. Jeno smiled at him from across the room before approaching the barista and asking for a hot drink. Renjun watched him get his hot cocoa and bring it over. Jeno had always been the one that made Renjun feel like he was home all the time. Every moment they spent together, Renjun would feel like he was okay, not happy, but contented. It was like the feeling you get when you’re a kid and you return home after being out playing all day, knowing everything is good and you’ll be back outside tomorrow. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Jeno said as he sat in front of Renjun, cheeks still red from the cold, “I needed to finish that assignment or I would have failed two of my five classes altogether.”

“It’s okay, I’ve been working on some projects too and drank some tea. How was your day?” 

It was nice to catch up with his friend, Renjun thought. They were used to doing that, after classes they would go back to their shared apartment and talk about what they had done that day or how was school going or who had hooked up with who over the weekend, the typical college-life stuff. 

Jeno and Renjun didn’t share majors, but the school had put them in the same building since they entered college. They had met each other in the first year, when both their roommates were best friends. They ended up getting to know each other after a few drinking nights and also hooked up a few times, but then realized they could never keep it up so they decided on staying as friends. 

It turned out, being friends was the best decision they could had ever made. Renjun was happy to share his life with Jeno, as he was the most decent one in their friend group. After that first year, they decided on moving together, as Renjun parents had gotten him an apartment and he didn’t want to live on his own. Jeno complained at first, he didn’t want to live at the expense of Renjun’s parents, but accepted after Renjun agreed on letting him wash the dishes as a way to repay his parents for the place to live. It was nonsense, as they had a dishwasher, but Renjun was dying for Jeno to accept living with him, and he knew it was the only way for the younger to agree to the idea of not paying rent. 

They moved together at the start of the second year, and they had been living as a married couple since then. 

“So I have a favor to ask,” Jeno said while sitting in the new couch they had gotten for their living room a few days before. 

He waited there for Renjun to give him a confirmation that he was indeed listening to him, as Renjun always kept his airpods on even if there wasn’t music playing. Renjun was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, laptop on the small coffee table they always used to rest their feet while watching movies, that was now covered by empty mugs and some unfinished cookies. Renjun hair was a mess as he had been working on projects the whole weekend and hadn’t even found time to brush it or do anything about it. In fact, his hair looked awful, he hadn’t had time to go to the salon in about two months because of midterms he had procrastinated over until the very last weeks. He had really long roots but had decided to ignore them until all his projects were finished. He paused his playlist and looked at Jeno, who was still waiting for an answer. 

“Oh, no. Please don’t tell me you broke something again.” 

“It’s not that,” Jeno laughed at his reaction. Renjun sounded mad but he was just joking, he wouldn’t be the one fixing it anyway, so he didn’t usually mind when Jeno broke stuff around the house. 

“Then what’s the matter? I need to finish this before midnight, c’mon.” 

“Okay, so you know how you’ve been donating the extra money your parents give you every month?” Jeno waited for an answer, again. 

Jeno was always like that. He was always waiting to know if he was allowed to talk and Renjun had spent the last two years trying to make him understand that Jeno could say whatever he wanted to him without fearing the consequences. 

“Yes, Jeno, what’s the matter?” 

“Well… I have a friend that’s having some money problems and he was willing to get a sugar daddy to pay for his tuition,” Renjun could sense how weirded out by the idea Jeno was, “and I was thinking he could maybe do something for you in exchange of some money.”

Renjun didn’t answer, so Jeno started talking again. 

“You don’t need to pay for his whole tuition, but he’s really good at what he does and it would suck if he had to drop out.” 

“So you are asking me to hire your friend as my personal hooker in exchange of his college tuition?,” Renjun asked, while biting his pen, acting as if he was really thinking into it. 

“It’s not that. I mean, he’s good looking, but you don’t need to fuck him if you don’t want to.”

“I know, Jeno, I’m just joking. If he’s your friend, I’m happy to help.” 

Renjun had always been generous with his money. Well… his parent’s money. He always felt like it wasn’t his but his parents insisted on him using it, so he started giving it away and only using it for himself on emergencies. It wasn’t like he was a spoiled child wanting to live _a normal_ life, but he was trying to prove himself he was able to live without having to depend on anybody. 

But yes, he was living in the apartment their parents bought for him and his college was being paid by them too, but they had way too much money to even care about those small expenses. So he started giving money away and working on what he liked to save some money up. He was privileged for sure, but he also understood that his reality wasn’t the same as everyone else’s. 

That’s why he accepted Jeno’s offer. He understood how bad it could get for people who wasn’t as fortunate as him. And his parents had given him a debit card to use whenever he wanted, so he was used to paying for everything just to make their friend’s lives a little bit easier. 

But either way, he didn’t like the idea of hiring one of Jeno’s friend as his personal hooker.

“I’ll give him money, but I don’t want anything in return. Just tell him that.”

“He won’t accept. He’s just as stubborn as you are. He would never accept money if he doesn’t give you anything back. That’s why he was on that sugar daddy app, about to sell some pics.”

Renjun laughed at how Jeno was telling him his friend’s doings. Jeno was for sure weirded out, and even if he had to work full time to be able to afford college, he couldn’t understand how someone was willing to sell pictures of themselves to strangers. But it was better if his friend sold them to Renjun, who was trustworthy and Jeno knew wouldn’t resell them, than to sell them to a random forty-year-old dude who was probably bald and had kids at home. 

“Why don’t you just sign up on that app and contact him through there?,” Jeno was actually asking him to create a profile on a sugar daddy app. 

“He wants _me_ and I have to contact him?”

“He doesn’t really know that I’m asking you for help. I mean… he would probably say no if he knew it was you.” 

Jeno was avoiding Renjun’s gaze at all costs.

“Okay, so you want me to download this app and contact him by myself and offer him money?” 

Renjun would had believe it if it was Jaemin’s plan, but Jeno would never put him through something so weird, so he guessed it was actually important. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t know, Jeno. What if someone sees me on this app? It isn’t like tinder or something. It’s a _sugar daddy_ app.” 

Renjun was startled. He didn’t even had tinder (at the moment). Why would he sign up on an app that exposed his sexual tendencies like that? And they weren’t even his real ones, as he wasn’t a fifty-year-old looking for a young man to satisfy his needs. Yes, he liked men, but men his age. 

“But it’s not like you’d show your face,” Jeno started trying to explain the whole thing better, “you sign up and post some pictures but you don’t need to show who you are. And they don’t show their faces either.”

“Then how am I supposed to find your friend if I can’t see his face?” 

“I’ll tell you his username, it would be easy.”

“So you are not gonna tell me who he is?” 

“No.” 

“I mean.. I can do some research and find him online. You could just save me some time.”

“You wouldn’t be able to find those pictures anywhere other than there. I’ve seen them. But right now, finish your project. We’ll talk more when classes are over, you are stressed enough as it is.” 

Two weeks went by before finishing all midterms. Both Renjun and Jeno had been studying nonstop for the last month, only taking bathroom breaks and a run around the block when they were feeling too overwhelmed. Well… Jeno ran and Renjun just waited by the door and breathed some fresh air. 

When Renjun sent in the last midterm, which was a virtual project he had to submit by email, Jeno had already finished a few hours before and was taking a nap in the living room. Renjun closed the laptop on his lap and scanned the room. It was a mess, mugs and cups and paper plates everywhere. It was 10a.m and he had been awake all night, so he was definitely taking a nap and letting the mess for later, hoping it would disappear when he woke up. 

Renjun went into his room, which wasn’t as bad as the living room since he didn’t like to do projects in there. He found it lonely, so he always ended up bringing all his stuff to the living room and only going back to his room at night. Either way, there was still a painting in the stool he had given up halfway through. He had changed his mind on what to paint so he just left it there, waiting for a second chance if he ever wanted to finish it. 

He took his pajamas off only to put on a clean set, he brushed his teeth and washed his face as he was about to start taking care of his skin again. Being a busy student on his last year of college wasn’t treating his skin well, but he was about to get back into it as soon as the exams stopped kicking his ass. Renjun got into bed and lay inside the covers, trying to recover the heat in his body as he had washed up with cold water, too tired to wait for it to get hot. It only took him five minutes to fall asleep, the lack of sleep he had gone through those last few days knocked him up on the spot.

Renjun woke up six hours later, as the clock he had on his bedside table was showing, but felt like he had slept for an eternity. He had missed it, sleeping without having to worry about waking up in time to turn in an assignment or run to the university building to present a project. He sat in bed trying to get his brain to start working again and heard Jeno’s music coming from his room. 

After half an hour, Renjun finally got himself out of bed, he put on his slippers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Toothbrush in hand, he entered Jeno’s room to see what he was doing. Renjun found him lying in bed, eyes closed and singing along to the song that was playing from the new speakers he had just received that morning, and his boyfriend was also in the room, sitting in the computer chair, feet up on the desk. 

“Good morning,” Renjun said after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. 

“Oh, you’re up. Did you recover?,” Dejun was now looking at him, bright white hair just freshly out of the salon. 

“A little. I think I’ll need to sleep for a whole week to fully recover. Your hair looks great, I need to go get it redone too.” 

Renjun had gone to the salon with Dejun the day he decided to dye his hair red, but he hadn’t gone again ever since. 

“Thank you, I went there this morning. It was so crowded, everybody decided to go at the same time.” 

“Yeah, this time of the year sucks.”

“Are we doing something tonight?,” Jeno asked as he opened his eyes for the first time since the conversation started. Renjun just waited for Dejun to answer, thinking they were planning a romantic evening together. “Renjun, I’m talking to you.”

“Me?,” he said, startled, “I don’t know. I’m not presentable enough to go out, and I can’t go get my hair done today so I don’t think I’m going anywhere.”

“Oh, c’mon. I can fix it myself,” Dejun said, “let’s drink tonight.”

“We can stay in if you don’t want to go out, I’ll just call the guys over.” 

“Yeah, that sounds way better.” 

“Perfect, let’s do it.” 

Jeno was already texting the group chat about the plans for the night. 

Renjun finished brushing his teeth and went to analyse the state of their apartment right after. It was still a mess, since neither of them had done anything else but sleep all day. But he liked the process of cleaning, so he put himself to it. He opened the windows first to let the light and some air in. It wasn’t night yet so the atmosphere brought him some good vibes. Renjun started by picking up all the trash and paper plates and then filled the dishwasher with the stuff he couldn’t just toss away. Once everything was put away, he cleaned the room and changed the scent on the little Moomin diffuser Jaemin had gotten for them last month. 

Dejun entered the apartment again right when Renjun finished picking up the last one of his paint brushes. The apartment was now clean and Renjun’s brain was too. 

“I bought some dye to fix your hair,” Dejun said leaving the things he had just bought on the kitchen aisle, “let me know when you are ready and I can help you with it.” 

“Oh, okay. Thank you. I’ll just take a shower and put some laundry away and be right back.”

Renjun got into Jeno’s room with his hands filled with clothes. He was usually the one doing laundry in the house since he liked it a certain way and wasn’t about to let Jeno ruin it. Renjun knew very well Jeno was capable of doing the laundry perfectly, but he was too stubborn to let Jeno do it on his own. 

“Everything is clean and smelling better than ever.” 

Jeno was laying in bed again after showering, his hair wet and the towel still around his waist. 

“Thank you, just leave it there,” Jeno pointed at the computer chair Dejun was sitting in before. “Do you remember the thing about the app I said the other day?” 

“What?” It took Renjun a second to think what was his friend talking about. “Ah, yes, your friend.”

“Yes. I was wondering if you could chat him up now that you’re finished with everything else.” 

Renjun could see in Jeno’s face that he was serious about the whole thing. Renjun didn’t know if it was because his friend was really in a bad place economically or if Jeno had just taken the matter way too seriously. But Renjun didn’t mind helping them out. 

“Okay, send me the info. I’ll send him a request or whatever it is while Dejun does my hair.” 

So now Renjun was there, sitting in a small stool in the middle of the kitchen, while Dejun took care of his hair. He was going to keep the red, as he had liked how it looked for the most part, but he would go a little bit darker as it was winter and darker colors looked better on him. At least that was what Jaemin had said and Renjun believed him. 

Finding Jeno’s friend wasn’t easy, not because the _babies_ didn’t show their faces, but because Dejun and Renjun stopped at every single one of them to analyse if they knew them. They probably didn’t, but the pictures looked great. 

When Renjun finally found him, he liked his profile and waited for a match. The app had the same display as tinder, but it wasn’t quite like it. Jeno’s friend, _Aang_ , was the same age as Renjun, but that wasn’t what brought their attention. Renjun and Dejun were shocked when they saw his pictures on his underwear. Yes, of course that was the way to seduce old men, but Jeno’s friend looked exactly like Renjun’s last hook ups. He was his type, skinny but muscular, looking great on whatever they chose to wear. So yes, they were shocked because of the pics, but Renjun definitely liked what he was seeing.

Jeno interrupted their fun by coming into the room, both too into the pictures to even notice him. He came closer to see what they were looking at and scared them both in the process. 

“Oh, I see you liked it,” Jeno said, jumping to sit on the kitchen aisle. 

“You didn’t tell me he looked like _that_.” Renjun pitched voice made Jeno laugh.

“I wanted to surprise you. Maybe you’ll want some special treatment after all.” 

Maybe he will. 

It took Dejun ages to finish Renjun’s hair, even if he was really good at it, and when it was finally done, they all went to rest a little before everyone else would start arriving. 

His new _baby_ had liked him back ten minutes ago, and Renjun didn’t know how to start a conversation. How was a sugar daddy supposed to start one? Renjun hated himself for agreeing with Jeno’s idea. Luckily for him, his _baby_ wrote him first. 

**_aang:_ ** _Hi_

 _What a way to start a conversation_ , Renjun thought, but replied anyway.

 **_inj00:_ ** _hello_

 **_aang:_ ** _you’re quite young_

 ** _inj00:_** _I am_

 **_aang:_ ** _Do you like what you’re seeing?_

Renjun chuckled. Jeno’s friend was going straight to the point. And yes, Renjun liked it, but he wasn’t going to pay to see him naked. 

**_inj00:_** _sure, you look good_

 **_aang:_ ** _good? agh I have to start going to the gym more often then_

 **_inj00:_ ** _it’s okay_

 **_aang:_ ** _so you were looking for a sugar baby? i’m baby_

 **_inj00:_ ** _you’re the same age as me_

 **_aang:_ ** _i can be your baby if you want me to be_

 **_inj00:_ ** _maybe_

 **_aang:_ ** _nice, what do you want from me? i draw the line at fucking but i can do everything else_

 **_inj00:_ ** _i don’t want anything, just chatting is okay_

 **_aang:_ ** _oh, I see, you are the sexting kind of guy_

 **_inj00:_ ** _no, I mean, just chat, nothing sexual about it_

 **_aang:_ ** _okay, I can do that_

 **_inj00:_ ** _cool, how do we do it?_

 **_aang:_ ** _oh, I have no idea, you are the first one to contact me haha_

 **_inj00:_ ** _well.. let’s see the instructions_

So they ended up checking the rules together. The whole platform had the same rules for every relationship formed between users: the _sugar daddy_ should pay weekly to his _baby_ in exchange of whatever they made the deal for. If one of them did anything outside the deal or broke it, the other could easily end the deal. They could also go outside the platform if they wanted to, but it wasn’t strictly necessary. 

**_aang:_ ** _so… you only want to talk to me? that’s all i have to do?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _that’s right_

 **_aang:_ ** _but i’m pretty, don’t you wanna do anything else?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _no, thanks, talking is enough_

 **_aang:_ ** _okay, just hit me up whenever you want_

They had a deal. 

An hour later everyone started arriving at Renjun and Jeno’s place. Jeno had talked to all his friends and they had organized everything. Renjun thought it would be a small _gathering_ , but it ended up being a party. He wasn’t mad about it, he had slept all day and was ready to get drunk. The only bad thing was that there were some people he didn’t know, people from Jeno’s class he had seen before but never talked to. He asked Jeno if his _baby_ was there, but the younger refused to give him an answer, telling Renjun that if his friend wanted to come clean, he would do it himself.

So the party was going as good as an end-of-midterms party could go: everybody was wasted and they were all dancing and drinking and making out. Renjun hadn’t kissed anyone, yet. 

The apartment was quite an open space: the living room, dining room and kitchen were all in the same space, so they were all having fun all over the place. Renjun was doing shots with Jaemin in the kitchen aisle, while watching how a small group was about to start a karaoke session right by the coffee table. If Renjun had to be honest, he didn’t really mind that there were that many people in his house. As long as his room was closed, everything would be good. 

So Renjun was there, three shots and a few drinks in, and his head started to spin. 

“I need to get laid,” Renjun said, screaming in Jaemin’s ear over the loud singing, or screaming, coming from the other side. 

“I’m not available tonight,” Jaemin showed the grip his soon-to-be boyfriend had on his hip, “but you’ll probably find someone to get you out of this misery in a moment.” 

“I know, Jaemin, I don’t wanna fuck you. I want someone new.” 

“Don’t be like that,” Jaemin punched him in the arm, “go find someone else then. But drink this first.” 

After drinking the awfully made cocktail Jaemin just gave him, Renjun went straight to the dance floor the others had made in the center of what on regular days was the dining room. Renjun was just vibing to the music, letting it inside his body that was now filled with alcohol and strawberry soda. He wanted to kiss somebody, and of course fuck them after, since they were already at his place and his bed had fresh bed sheets on. But he had fucked almost everybody at that party already, and he didn’t want to fuck them again. It was getting kind of boring always being with the same people over and over again. Even if sex was great, his mind was getting tired of them.

He looked at himself in the big mirror that covered one of the walls of the room and scanned himself from head to toe. Yes, he was still good looking. Why hadn’t anybody approached him yet? Between sips of the new drink he had just made, he did a little turn in front of the mirror, watching how the clothes he had picked that night fitted his small body perfectly. 

“You look good,” someone startled him. 

“I know.” Renjun was drunk, but even when sober he knew he looked good. 

“Humble boy, I like it.” 

Renjun just smiled at the reflection of this new guy that was hitting on him. 

“So what’s your name?,” he asked.

“It’s Yangyang. You are Renjun, right?” 

“Do we know each other?” 

“Not really,” Yangyang answered and he took a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

Renjun observed how Yangyang’s jaw clenched and relaxed after taking the bottle out of his mouth. It turned him on. God, he really needed to get laid. 

“Well, nice to meet you,” Renjun turned to face him for the first time in the conversation and scanned him from head to toe, “You look good too.” 

“Thanks, I know too.”

Wow, that turned Renjun on as fast as the prohibited videos he watched at thirteen. _Confidence_ , he thought, it was hot. 

“Okay, I’m going to get another drink,” Renjun tried to end the conversation, “it was nice meeting you.” 

“I’m a barista, I can make you a good one.” Yangyang started following him as he walked to the kitchen. 

“I know how to mix vodka with soda, I don’t really need a _barista_ for that,” Renjun downed the last bit of his drink, “but since you are pretty cute, I’ll give it to you. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Oh, baby,” Yangyang started saying as he took the cup from Renjun’s hand, “I never disappoint.”

“They all say that, just before they disappoint me.” 

“Ohh, poor you.” Yangyang started to make him a drink, opening Renjun’s fridge in between and taking some fruits off, “maybe it’s you the one that disappoint.”

“I could never.”

“Show me,” Yangyang said, putting one of the strawberries he had just got in his mouth, inviting Renjun to take it. 

“Do you think I’m that easy?” Renjun came closer to him, but stopped half way through. 

Yangyang took the strawberry off his mouth and ate it instead, gaze fixed in Renjun, “You aren't?” 

“Only sometimes.” 

Renjun let a little smirk form in his lips. He was inviting Yangyang to take the first step. He took another strawberry and ate it, the same way the guy he had just met did it seconds ago. 

“You are a player, I like that.” Yangyang closed the space between them a little more, but still kept his distance. “What kind of game do you wanna play?” 

“I have one in mind, but I’m still waiting to see if you pass the test.” Renjun pointed at the drink Yangyang forgot he was making, “is it going to take much longer?” 

Renjun jumped and sat cross legged on the aisle, he then filled some shot glasses with tequila. Renjun drank one, and then another one, and looked at Yangyang that was now really close to him. 

“Your drink is ready,” Yangyang said as he handed Renjun the cup, it smelled like strawberry and lime.

“Yours is too,” Renjun handed him two tequila shots, “it’s my specialty.” 

Yangyang drank one and left the glass on the aisle, only to put his now free hand on Renjun’s leg. 

“It was good,” he said, “but not as good as tasting it from someone else’s mouth.” 

Renjun smiled, acting oblivious, and took a sip of his own drink. 

“Will you keep begging me to kiss you all night long?” 

Renjun was trying to see how long Yangyang would go before doing anything at all. He drank half of his drink in just one go, getting ready to take the first step if the younger didn’t. 

“I’m not that perseverant, you’ll lose me after a while.” 

Renjun knew for sure the younger was just playing with him, both wanting the same thing, so he took the shot that was still on Yangyang’s hand and drank it instead, raising his eyebrows as the guy in front of him tried to act clueless of his actions. 

“Aren’t you going to taste it?” 

And just like that, Yangyang placed himself between Renjun’s legs, that were now hanging by the edge of the aisle. Yangyang hands were on a trip, going up every second that passed. 

Renjun put his feet together behind Yangyang’s back and pulled him closer. He could smell the alcohol in Yangyang’s breath and was pretty sure his smelled just like that. Renjun’s hands cupped the younger’s face and brought their lips closer. After Yangyang licked his own lips, leaving them moist and so incredibly kisseable, Renjun wiped his thumb against them and took it to his own mouth, gaze still fixed in Yangyang’s.

“Good boy,” Yangyang said, licking his lips again and going closer to kiss Renjun jaw. 

Renjun loved that, that push and pull game was turning him on way faster than it should had had. Maybe it was the lack of sex he had been on since midterms started. Either way, he was ready to fuck this stranger until their legs couldn’t keep up any longer. 

As Yangyang kept leaving sloppy kisses on his jaw, Renjun got to his ear too overwhelmed by the bulge that was increasing in his pants.

“Should we start kissing here or avoid acting like we don’t wanna fuck and go directly to my room?”

“Your room sounds good.” 

So they took things into Renjun’s room, after fighting the lock because they were both too drunk to be able to open the door in the first try. 

“You paint,” was the first thing Yangyang said as he entered the room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun was already unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Straight to the point, I like it.”

Yangyang pushed Renjun against the door, and started kissing him while Renjun tried to unbutton the lower half of his shirt. 

“Maybe it’s easier this way,” Yangyang said, taking Renjun’s shirt and pushing it up his head. “Just something I learned a while ago,” he added.

And it all escalated quickly from there. In less than a second they were kissing roughly against the door that was now locked behind Renjun’s back. Renjun was way past the starting line to worry about looking too desperate, he wanted to fuck this dude and was pretty sure the guy he had just met felt the same way. 

Renjun’s hands cupped the younger's face as the kisses started to get sloppier and Yangyang’s hands went straight to his ass, bringing Renjun closer. Renjun felt his pants tightening up. Yangyang noticed it as soon as their bodies were pressed against each other, Renjun knew it by the smile that formed on the younger's lips while they were still kissing. 

Renjun ran his hands through Yangyang’s hair and pulled his head back, ready to start biting his neck. 

“We don’t have any more classes after all,” he said right before he bit into Yangyang’s collarbone for the first time. Yangyang smelled like cologne and coffee at the same time, with a trace of alcohol all over it. 

Yangyang took his hands to Renjun’s belt and started to unfasten it between moans, trying to stop his trembling hands from taking so long. Even if they tried to act like they didn’t, it was clear that they both wanted this so much. 

Once Renjun’s pants were unzipped, Yangyang pressed himself against Renjun with his whole body and licked the older’s lips. 

“I’ll show you I don’t disappoint,” he said with a mischievous smile, before kneeling down in front of Renjun. 

Renjun breathed in and out while Yangyang looked at him. He was there, bulge increasing in his pants as they spoke, in front of a guy he had just met but seemed utterly charming, dying to be fucked until all his limbs stopped working. 

Renjun fixed one of his hands in the doorknob for support and the other went to the younger’s hair as he pulled Renjun’s pants down leaving him only on his underwear. 

“How do you like it?,” Yangyang said, while running his fingers around Renjun’s waistband, with the same smile on his lips he had since the beginning of the night. 

“However you like,” Renjun wanted him on his dick at that very moment, didn’t really care how. 

“This isn’t charity work,” Yangyang answered, “you can ask for what you like.”

“I like cute guys around my cock.” Renjun wasn’t playing anymore. 

“Good thing you found the cutest one, then.”

And Yangyang pulled Renjun’s boxer down to his knees. The cold air made Renjun shiver, but it didn’t take long before it went away as Yangyang wrapped his digits around Renjun’s dick. He worked his hand down Renjun’s length and back to the head of Renjun’s cock. Yangyang swiped a finger across his slit, never breaking eye contact, testing Renjun’s reactions to see what he liked, since the older wouldn’t tell it himself.

Renjun’s head had started spinning the second his pants were down, too sex deprived to think about anything else. So he was now head tilted back against the door, a smile crawling all the way up from his dick to his mouth, enjoying every little second of it. He really liked when cute guys were around his cock. 

Yangyang’s hand went back to the base of Renjun’s cock, as the other hand ran from his inner thigh to end up cupping his balls. Renjun had missed it way too much. But as he was starting to enjoy it, Yangyang took it all away. 

“So that’s what you like,” Yangyang said, still on his knees, when Renjun looked at him, “is it that hard to say it?” 

“C’mon.” Renjun dick was twitching unattended, begging for the younger to start touching him again. 

“You just have to ask,” Yangyang wrapped his hand around Renjun’s heat once again, “and I’ll do whatever you want.” He stroked it once, slowly going from its base to its tip. “Do you like this?,” he said, liking the slit just once, looking Renjun straight in the eyes. 

“I do.” Renjun was containing his impulse of just thrusting into the younger’s mouth. God, he wanted it so bad. He needed Yangyang to stop playing around. 

“That’s good,” Yangyang pressed his tongue to its head, “I just want you to feel good.” 

Renjun just hissed and closed his eyes after resting his head on the door again. Yangyang took that as an invitation to just take Renjun’s full cock into his mouth. _Finally,_ Renjun thought, but only a moan left his mouth. 

Yangyang started rising his pace, sucking and licking in all the right ways, while his hands traveled around the older’s hips, all the way to Renjun’s ass. How did he know all the places that could bring Renjun to tears in a matter of seconds? Maybe he wasn’t lying when he said he never disappointed. 

Renjun started moving his hips, meeting Yangyang mouth halfway, but the younger pressed a hand against his abdomen, keeping Renjun still. 

“I don’t want this to end that fast,” Yangyang said when he took a second to breathe fresh air.

“Me neither.” Renjun took Yangyang by the collar of his shirt and brought him to his feet again. “We are just going to get rid of this first,” he said before pulling Yangyang’s shirt over his head, the same way the younger had taken Renjun’s off. 

Renjun hand traveled down Yangyang’s chest, while the other hand pulled him closer to his lips, for him to taste his own precum that was still on the younger’s mouth. Between messy kisses, Renjun took his shoes off and pulled his pants off with the help of his own feet. 

Now Renjun was fully naked, and Yangyang was too clothed for it to be a fair game. 

Renjun pushed Yangyang all across the room without separating their lips, stepping over random stuff he had forgotten to pick up while cleaning earlier that day. It was so easy to move him around, maybe Renjun should start fucking only guys his size from now on. 

When they reached his bed, Renjun just climbed on top of Yangyang and unzipped his pants. 

“So,” Renjun started talking, his dick getting colder by the second, “what do _you_ like?” 

“I like cute guys around my cock,” Yangyang mocked back, and Renjun just chuckled at how he was playing the uno-reverse-card on him. 

“That’s good,” Renjun continued as Yangyang lifted his hips up for Renjun to take off his pants and underwear altogether, “because I’d love to suck you off.” 

Yangyang gasped at the words that left Renjun’s mouth, just what the older was looking for. Renjun took a second to admire the guy that was laying in front of him, the tips of his hair were a bit wet and sticking to his forehead and his collarbones were covered in the purple marks Renjun had left there earlier. _God,_ was the only thing Renjun’s brain was able to formulate while he kneeled between Yangyang’s legs after pulling them apart. 

Renjun held Yangyang’s dick that was already hardening between them and stroke it a few times while leaving small kisses on his inner thigh, all the way up starting from the younger’s knee. He could feel the younger’s cock twitching in his hand every time his lips moved closer to it, and he took his time, enjoying every little pant that came off Yangyang’s mouth. 

When his lips were about to reach Yangyang’s dick, Renjun pulled Yangyang’s knee up instead, and he left a small groan out his lips. 

“C’mon, don’t tease me,” Yangyang said between gasps, a smirk formed on Renjun’s lips, loving the tension that was forming in the younger’s lower stomach. 

“You just need to be patient,” Renjun said, “do you want this to end this fast?” 

Yangyang just shook his head in response and Renjun smiled in agreement. 

“That’s good, because I don’t want it to end either.” 

And Renjun’s lips were back on Yangyang’s inner thigh, going closer and closer every time. Renjun just listened at how Yangyang’s heart was beating, using his breath as an indicator of how much Renjun could tease him without him breaking down under his tongue. Renjun still had some more time, so he took it to his advantage. 

Renjun licked his whole length for the first time without a warning and Yangyang left out a moan that would had woken the whole building up if there wasn’t a party going out outside. Renjun loved how every man he had slept with had came undone after just a few licks. But he didn’t stop there. Renjun’s tongue traveled all the way to Yangyang’s cock, leaving a trace of saliva all across it, and ended up at its head. An ungodly amount of precum covered Renjun’s tongue and he licked his lips right after wiping it clean, gaze fixed on Yangyang’s eyes as the younger had done before. 

Yangyang hand went to Renjun’s chin and brought him up to his lips. They started kissing, roughly, and Renjun caged Yangyang in between his thighs. The friction between their cocks was driving both of them insane.

“Do you have condoms?,” Yangyang asked, gasping for air. 

“Who do you think I am?” 

Renjun just reached the drawer on his bedside table and took one out, along with a small bottle of lube. Yangyang’s legs where now flexed up and Renjun took a second to assimilate what was going on. Renjun didn’t usually top, he was used to bigger guys handling him around, but he was here now and it looked like Yangyang wanted Renjun to fuck him. He wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. 

So Renjun opened the bottle and poured some on his hand, warming it up between his fingers before running it gently all over Yangyang’s hole. He took the other hand to Yangyang’s dick and worked it on his length twisting up every so often. Renjun watched carefully how Yangyang reacted under his touch, as he wasn’t an expert at it, but he wanted Yangyang to enjoy it as much as him. 

Renjun worked one finger first, still twisting his other hand around to take the younger’s mind from it, and then started opening him slowly, finger by finger, moving them carefully the way Renjun liked it himself, until the boy was a loud mess. 

Yangyang had his eyes closed and Renjun could see how time and space has ceased to exist for the younger, head resting on the pillow as he tried to catch a breath. Renjun took the hand that used to be on the younger’s dick and brought the condom to his lips, ripping the packet and rolling it down his own length. He finally took his fingers out and rubbed his thumb against Yangyang’s heat for the last time, before pumping his own dick to lube it up. 

Yangyang’s legs encircled Renjun’s hips, as a way to bring Renjun closer, to let him know how urgent he wanted Renjun inside him. 

“Just tell me if something’s wrong,” Renjun said putting his dick in place, holding Yangyang’s knees up. 

Yangyang just nodded and Renjun went in slowly, as everything he had done that night. Renjun might’d been drunk but he was careful in bed, always searching for what would made his partner scream, always in pleasure. 

As the younger pulled Renjun closer with his legs, he knew it was time to faster his rhythm, so that was exactly what he did. He started thrusting into Yangyang and leaned in to rest his hands on the boy’s chest. 

Yangyang was tight around him, tighter than all the girls Renjun had been hooking up with were, and it feel so fucking great. He leaned his thighs a bit lower, changing the angle and enjoying the view of Yangyang moaning as his hands twisted at the sheets. 

Renjun felt the walls around his dick twitching, and the mess Yangyang had became told him the younger wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Please,” Yangyang said as a moan left his lips, “kiss me.”

“Oh, you are a romantic type of guy,” Renjun mocked at him.

“Shut up.” Yangyang’s hand went to the older’s nape and brought him to his lips. 

The kiss was messy and wet, but Renjun didn’t mind it at all. He took Yangyang’s dick and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it matching the rhythm of his hips. Renjun was doing it slow, testing how long it would take for Yangyang to break down. 

“Oh, god, Renjun.” Yangyang’s hands went straight to Renjun’s butt. Maybe he had a butt kink, Renjun made a mental note to check it later. 

“Do you wanna cum?,” Renjun said, licking the younger’s lips and then his own, still moving, slower and slower every time.

“Yes, please.” 

“Then do it.” 

And he did, Yangyang spilled over his own chest, before taking his fingers through it and licking them clean. _Shit,_ Renjun thought, _shit shit shit, what is he so hot for?_

Yangyang’s walls tensed around Renjun’s dick as he fastened his pace, while stroking the younger’s dick slowly, trying to take Yangyang’s mind out of it. It didn’t take long for Renjun to come too, before he could even think about it, he was coming undone inside Yangyang. Renjun held himself up, both arms on Yangyang’s sides, and tried to catch a breath. 

A minute went by before Renjun pulled out. He was still recovering lying by Yangyang on the bed. 

“You did a good job.” 

“Thanks, you too.” 

Yangyang just chuckled at Renjun’s answer. 

“Nice tattoo, by the way,” Renjun said after coming back from the bathroom with a clean towel and handing it to Yangyang. 

“It looks good,” Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off the younger’s hip bone, not even while he was cleaning himself up, “hurted like hell but was worth it.”

“I only can imagine.” 

“Do you wanna come back to the party?,” Yangyang was already on his feet pulling his pants up. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

As he closed his bedroom door after Yangyang, Renjun crossed paths with Jeno, who looked at him amazed but he didn’t get why. They went back to dancing with tired legs and drank a few shots to keep them up for the night. 

Renjun woke up with a headache the next morning. He should had stopped after too many shots but he didn't. He kept drinking until Dejun took him back to his room and locked him there. Renjun didn't remember much else from the night. Well... of course he remembered Yangyang, he remembered him way too well to think about anything else. It had been too long since he had fucked someone and last night made him remember how much he liked it.

Either way, even if he was hungover, Renjun had to act like a proper adult and take himself out of bed. It still smelled like cum and lube and _him_ , so he made a mental note to change the sheets before leaving his bed. He took a much needed shower, cleaned up and did his skin care routine. God, he hated doing it, but his skin was too dry after weeks where the only type of self-care he practiced was taking showers.

Jeno knocked on his door half an hour later, Renjun was back in bed searching though his pictures from the night before.

"How are you doing?," Jeno said, sitting on Renjun's computer chair after analyzing his bed.

"I'm good, just took some ibuprofen so it'll take some time but I'll be feeling brand new in a bit."

"Nice, did you have fun last night?" Renjun just chuckled, his friend saw him leaving his room with someone, he already knew the answer.

"Why?,” Renjun shared a suspicious look with Jeno, not a serious one but he was actually curious on why would Jeno care if that was what Renjun usually did on parties.

"I don't know," Jeno tossed a pen at him, "I just wanted you to tell me about it. Do you know him?"

"Jeno, we've been friends for a while now, you know my other friends too."

"How can you fuck people you don't know? I don't understand."

"Don't be such a prude," Renjun mocked him, "it's quite easy, you just need to pull down your pants. I'm pretty sure your parents gave you the sex talk before."

"God, Renjun, you are insufferable."

"It's my specialty. But wait," Renjun said adding two plus two, "do you not know him either? You let a stranger into our place and into my sacred room?"

Jeno laughed at the bad attempt of drama Renjun was trying to pull.

"I know him, but I think you know him better than I do by now."

"Yeah, he has a tattoo."

"I know."

"You know? You fucked him too?," Renjun said as Dejun entered the room.

"You fucked who?," Dejun asked acting impressed, sitting on Jeno's lap to avoid Renjun's bed too.

"He fucked Yangyang too," Renjun accused Jeno.

It had happened before that they would fuck the same guys as there wasn't many people at their school, but it was still weird.

"You fucked each other too," Dejun said, "stop being so dramatic."

It always amazed Renjun how chill Dejun was about that whole situation.

"I know, but it's still weird," Renjun sounded like a kid that was being asked to share his new toy.

"I didn't fuck him, Renjun," Jeno said when he noticed how Renjun was reacting, "he's on my team, I saw it on the locker room."

"Ah, yes," Renjun sounded disappointed now, "I always forget you see more naked men than me every week."

"You can start playing soccer if you want to see some dick too," Dejun said, "just don't look at Jeno's for too long or I'll get jealous."

"Me? Soccer? Yeah, sure."

"C'mon, both of you," Dejun stood up again, "let's clean this house up, it's a mess outside. And Renjun, open a window, it smells here."

Jeno and Renjun just shared a glance, they liked Dejun way too much to get rid of him now.

So night time arrived and Renjun realized he didn't even asked for Yangyang's number last night. They were too busy eating each other out to bother about phone numbers. He was about to ask Jeno for it when his phone lit up. It was his _baby_.

 **_aang:_ ** _hi, how are you doing?_

Why was he contacting Renjun? He didn't even need to do anything for Renjun to give him money, so why was he starting the conversation?

 **_inj00:_ ** _hello, i'm good. do you need anything?_

 **_aang:_ ** _wow, okay, i was just trying to be friendly to my new daddy_

Right, Renjun was already being a dick.

 **_inj00:_ ** _oh, sorry, i didn't mean it to sound bad. is everything okay?_

 **_aang:_ ** _it is, i thought maybe you would want to chat a bit_

 **_inj00:_ ** _agh, it's fine, i'm too hungover to properly talk to anybody_

 **_aang:_ ** _same here_

He didn't have money but he was hungover? How did that work?, Renjun tried to shake those thoughts off his head, he was being way too judgmental.

 **_inj00:_ ** _yeah, it sucks. did you went out last night?_

 **_aang:_ ** _i did, but now i have to go to work and my brain isn't working. I probably should stop drinking so much. Either way, have a good night, if you need anything just hit me up._

 **_inj00:_ ** _good luck on your shift_

Renjun was shocked. Wasn't he the one supposed to ask his _baby_ if he needed anything? He didn't know how it all worked but was pretty sure he was the one that should contact the other part. Either way, the conversation stopped there.

The first week of their winter holidays passed faster than the wind. They decided on traveling but changed their minds to just staying in as Jeno was about to go meet Dejun's family for the first time and that was stressful enough.

The day Jeno was supposed to met _the parents_ was a Wednesday. It came by way too quickly that it left Jeno begging Renjun to join them for moral support. Renjun was familiar with Dejun’s parents as they were both Chinese and they had adopted Renjun as their own son a while ago.

But even like that, family gatherings could be a little stressful so Renjun limited himself to eat and pet the family dog that was by his side every time he visited them.

Funnily enough, he found someone else there.

They were about to start eating the main course when a really loud noise startled them. Dejun’s brother, Hendery, was home with his "friend", as Dejun's mother air quoted, doing God knows what. Renjun laughed at it. He knew Hendery and he was pretty sure Hendery would fuck his boyfriend, or whoever his friend was, with people in the house, but the whole situation was still hilarious.

They debated for a second and Dejun ended up texting Hendery, for the noise to go away and they finished their meal in peace. Jeno looked awful the whole dinner. Well, he didn't look bad, but Renjun knew him too well. Jeno was having a bad time trying to get Dejun's parents to like him. It was crazy, since they loved Renjun and he wasn't even half as good as Jeno, but Jeno still looked mortified until dinner was over and they went away to sleep, leaving them all in the living room.

"They told me you are, and I quote, _charming,_ " Dejun said, sitting beside Jeno in one of the many sofas.

"God." Jeno was still stressed out.

"C'mon, babe, it's okay. They liked you."

"Jeno," Renjun tried to calm him down, "they like _me_ and they have Hendery as their son. They would probably sell Hen on the black market only to have someone like you as their son's boyfriend."

"He's right. You now my brother."

"I know, it just stressed me out."

"Maybe you should go fuck a little to see if he gets better," Renjun said, as if he was joking. He really wasn't.

"We don't do that here," Jeno answered to Renjun's request.

"Sadly." 

Renjun just shared an understanding look with Dejun. He had been with Jeno, even if it was for a really short period of time, and he knew how strict Jeno could get with such things. 

"Okay, so what are we doing?, are we leaving soon? There is this club across town that's opened today. We could go end out night there." 

Renjun wanted to get drunk, that was what winter break was for after all.

"Sure," Dejun was already standing up, "let's go."

"I'm wearing a fancy shirt, are we really going like this?"

Jeno was right. They were all in fancy clothes and, even if the club wasn't that _casual_ , those clothes wouldn't work if Renjun wanted to get laid.

"I don't really care since the only one I'm fucking is you," Dejun said fixing Jeno's shirt, "Renjun can go ask Hendery for another fit if he wants to. Well, you can go too, but I don't think his clothes will fit you."

"No, thanks, I'm okay. Renjun?"

"I'm going to get sluttier," Renjun answered, already walking to the stairs.

Renjun went up the stairs and to the left. He had been on Dejun's family house a few times before and he had also been in Hendery’s room too, so he knew where it was. When he found the right door, he knocked and waited for an answer, as he was afraid of opening up and finding some naked dudes in there. Hendery didn't answer, so he went in thinking maybe they had fallen asleep. After all he had seen Hendery naked and seeing his _friend_ naked too wasn't a big deal. Renjun needed a change of clothes and that was more important than any naked butts he could encounter.

Renjun opened the door slowly, trying not to catch them by surprise, but the light was on and there wasn't any noise. When he looked inside, he found Hendery wearing headphones while he was playing some game on his computer and he heard the shower running, so his _friend_ wasn't in the room.

"Hey!," Hendery said when he saw Renjun, taking his headphones off and going for a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't know you were coming, thought it was only Jeno."

"Yeah, they brought me with them. I'm their kid, you know?"

"At least you got to eat homemade food," Hendery said while sitting down again, "what are you doing here? already drunk and looking for me?"

"I grew past that.” Renjun scanned the room that was pretty messy but not the worst he had ever seen it. “I'm looking for a slutty outfit. We are going to a club across town, do you wanna join us?," Renjun asked and pointed to the bathroom door, as a way to tell Hendery his _friend_ was invited too.

"I don't know. I'll ask him in a bit." Hendery stood up again and opened his closet doors for Renjun to see what was inside, "so what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Something good? You know my taste. I wore some nice pants the other day and they worked. So something that fits, please."

"Oh, yes. I saw you going into your room."

"You too? God, I was wasted."

"But was it good?"

"Yeah." Renjun wasn't about to tell him how it had been one of the best sex he ever had, he was a man of honor after all. "So, what are my options?"

After only a few minutes, Renjun had found an outfit that seemed good: leather skinny pants and a net shirt to match. It kind of looked like he was about to go to a gay club, and he was, but the whole look was black so he wasn't against it. He took his _fancy_ outfit off leaving it on Hendery's bed and put the leather pants on. He did a turn in front of the mirror.

"It looks great," a voice coming from the bathroom door startled him.

"It does," Hendery said, "I think you two know each other."

"We do."

Yes, Yangyang was naked, well... with a towel around his waist, by the door, looking at Renjun, glowing as always.

"Hi," Renjun looked at him through the mirror, as he had done the day they met, "didn't know you were friends."

"Yeah, we've known each other for quite some time." Hendery handed Yangyang some clothes too, "so are we going out or what?"

"We are," Renjun answered picking up his shirt, "I'll wait for you downstairs. Hurry up or Dejun will start complaining."

Renjun quickly left the room and ran downstairs. His shirt was still on his hand when he reached the living room.

"What's up?," Dejun asked, "you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Put your shirt on, Renjun. His parents are gonna see you, even if it's the same than wearing nothing."

Renjun put the shirt through his head, it really was the same as wearing nothing.

"You know who your brother's _friend_ is?"

"Who is it this time?" Jeno sounded tired, as if it happened quite a lot.

"The guy I fucked the other day. God, and I was there without a top on when he came out of the bathroom almost naked." Renjun looked shocked to say the least.

"Renjun," Dejun started, getting him to sit on one of the sofas, "why do you look so surprised? You did the same with Hendery, that's how we met each other, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but," Renjun tried to find a good excuse but gave up in seconds, "I don't know. It just shocked me, okay?"

"Don't be so prude," Jeno mocked him "Are they coming or not?"

"They are."

"Okay, let's have some drinks first."

They started pregaming there, as Dejun's parents had way too much alcohol they didn't seem to drink. After a couple of shots, Renjun realized he didn't really cared about Yangyang being on Hendery's room, but he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he asked Renjun to fuck him the other night. _Stop, Renjun, you are in public_ , he said to himself as he felt the tension on his pants starting to rise.

Renjun wasn't sure why, but he texted his _baby._ Maybe he could chat Renjun up or something. Jeno and Dejun were all warmed up around each other, it made Renjun sick to the stomach. Or maybe jealous, but he wouldn't admit that.

**_inj00:_ ** _hi, what's up?_

Renjun changed apps instantaneously and went to tinder instead. He had downloaded it a few nights ago, when he was bored and wanted to sext someone. He had thought of Yangyang at first, but didn't have his number, and then he thought of his _baby_ , but didn't find it right to sext him if their deal didn't contemplate it. So he ended downloading tinder and chatting some guys up. They where so not is type, but he couldn't care less about it. 

**_aang:_ ** _about to get wasted, wbu?_

So they were both doing the same thing. Nice.

 **_inj00:_ ** _same here, about to start the night_

 **_aang:_ ** _are you still against pictures? I took some today and I look hot as hell_

 **_inj00:_ ** _haha, just wait until i get drunk, maybe i'll even call you_

 **_aang:_ ** _it sounds good_

Of course they were both joking. Or were they? Renjun wasn't sure, but maybe, if he didn't find anybody tonight, maybe he could enjoy some pictures before going to bed. _No,_ he corrected himself, _you are a decent person, you won't be jerking off to some random dude you don't know_. Renjun was determined to find someone to fuck that night, he was looking hot after all. 

They ended up going by themselves to the club as the other guys were taking too long. Renjun was bummed out that Yangyang wasn't joining them (him) for the night, but he was wearing a nice outfit, so he was ready to find someone else.

That was what his life had become: an ongoing thread of how many guys he could fuck and forget the next day. It wasn't like they were begging him to call them again, but Renjun didn't want to either. He was just bored, or maybe they were all the same.

They got to the club and, as Dejun knew the owner, they didn't need to queue. The music was loud and everyone looked like they were having fun already, as it was almost three in the morning and the party had started quite early that day. The dance floor was crowded, just how Renjun liked it. It was always nights like that one that ended being the most fun. Arriving late meant he wouldn't have to work that much to get any guy he wanted, nor that he ever have, but if they were still there it meant they were single. And even if Renjun liked a challenge, he made a promise to himself to only hit on single people.

Before getting into the dance floor, they went straight to the bar. They definitely could use some more drinks, or at least Renjun could. The usual vodka and soda tasted so much better in an ambiance like that one. Renjun loved clubs, loved to dance and forget for a bit whatever that was going on in the real world. It didn't take long for them to be dancing along to everyone else, having a good time. 

Renjun always liked how Jeno and Dejun didn't leave him alone. They could just go home after a while, but they always stayed until the end of the night. Even some nights, Renjun would go home with someone and they would still stay in the club for way longer than him.

Renjun felt how Dejun's elbow poked his side, and he knew what it meant: someone hot had entered the room. Renjun scanned the whole scene to see what was Dejun talking about and he found him: a guy, weirdly new since they knew almost everyone that came to that club, who was definitely hot. Renjun raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dejun, who was absolutely into it. Sometimes Renjun thought Dejun was living his dreams through Renjun since he was exclusive with Jeno, but Renjun didn't really mind, as Dejun was always looking for hot guys he could fuck.

It didn't take much for the guy to see Renjun over the crowd. Renjun was hot, he knew it and he danced like it. Everyone would had turned to see him, and they did. But when Renjun had his mind on someone, he wasn't able to see anyone else, and that was what was happening there.

"I saw you looking at me from across the room," Renjun said coming closer to his ear when _the guy_ was close enough.

"Oh, did you like what you saw?"

"Of course." 

The guy was a player, and Renjun really liked that. Confidence had always turned him on.

"Nice, because I liked it too."

The next sequence of actions fucked Renjun up. They were kissing on the dancing floor at first, then they tried to get into a bathroom stall but they were interrupted so they ended up heading home earlier because, of course, they wanted to fuck. Renjun texted Jeno to tell him their plans, and Jeno texted back saying they had already left the club and were having some food before coming back to the apartment. 

So Renjun and this new guy, Donghyuck, as he had identified himself when they were already in the cab, were now kissing in the elevator to Renjun and Jeno's place. It was always like that, Renjun would find some new cute guy to fuck, bring him home, have some fun and wave him goodbye. Nothing until there was new. But things worsened up.

They entered the apartment and took a moment to catch a breath. It always amazed Renjun how horny alcohol made him be, but he found someone to _distress_ every time, so it wasn't that bad after all.

Donghyuck was scanning the apartment when he turned to Renjun, who was already taking his jacket off. The weather was kind of cold that night, so he wore a jacket over the net shirt the took from Hendery earlier that night. Renjun was still drunk, all those shots he had taken at the club were just now starting to hit. He was used to drinking a lot and he knew when to stop to avoid being a burden to his friends. But when he had a really hot dude like Donghyuck sharing his drink with him, Renjun wasn't capable of saying _no._ So, yes, they drank a lot, but they also had so much fun together. Even if they had just met for the first time, Renjun felt like Donghyuck was there only to have a good time, and he liked it, a lot.

"Nice place," Donghyuck said coming closer to kiss Renjun, "have you fucked everywhere already?"

The question took Renjun by surprise, but he put himself together in no time.

"Almost everywhere, why?" Renjun closed the gap between them, "do you have anything in mind?"

Renjun went straight for Donghyuck's lips, they looked so soft, and even if they had kissed already, Renjun couldn't get enough. The kisses were slow but overly hot at the same time, both of them too into it to bother about anything else. Donghyuck's hands were already all over him, as they had been all night, and he pushed Renjun back, until they reached the kitchen aisle.

"I don't know, was just wondering how it would feel to... like..." Donghyuck took a break to lift Renjun up the aisle, "you know."

"Oh," Renjun's hands started messing with the younger's hair, which was a dark purple tone, "I know." 

Renjun wasn't going to admit it, but he had already fucked several boys right there, so it wasn't new for him the strategy he was putting Donghyuck under. Either way, he was too into this new guy to bother about fucking _somewhere new_. 

Renjun cupped Donghyuck's face and started kissing him again, a little bit rougher every time their lips came back together after reaching for air. And as he was turning both of them on, his legs brought Donghyuck even closer. Their bodies were now against each other's, Renjun could feel the heat in their bodies from dancing all night long and kissing for what it felt like ages. He felt the urge increasing in his pants but he just laughed it off, he wanted to make Donghyuck beg for it. God, he loved when boys begged him for more.

So he started by running his hands down Donghyuck's shirt, pressing his nails against Donghyuck's back, hurting him but turning him on at the same time. It always worked, Renjun knew it by the way their breathing always changed against his lips. After just a few seconds, Renjun brought one hand to Donghyuck's hair, pulling him away as a way to bare his neck for Renjun to bite. His other hand went right to Donghyuck's ass, Renjun wasn't the only one with a good ass after all.

"So you were thinking about fucking me straight into my kitchen aisle?," Renjun started teasing the younger, before biting into his neck for the first time.

"I mean... yes, if you're into that stuff," Donghyuck was still trapped between Renjun legs, but he was trying to back up, "we can go to your bed if you like vanilla sex too, I don't mind."

Renjun laughed and Donghyuck just raised his eyebrows in response, he didn't really know Renjun to know the older was just playing with him. But Renjun decided to let the younger live, and brought him by the collar of his shirt back to his lips.

They started kissing for real now, like their lives depended on it. But it wasn't for long as Jeno rang the bell from downstairs to let them know they were coming up.

"My flatmate is coming, what do you wanna do?," Renjun was still teasing Donghyuck, of course he wouldn't fuck Donghyuck in front of Jeno, but he wanted to know the answer either way.

"Oh," Donghyuck smiled at him, "you are a player, but I’d actually like some privacy."

Donghyuck pulled him closer and held him up by his thighs. Renjun applied some friction on both their growing erections all the way to his room. They closed the door behind them and started kissing again.

"So, not aisle fucking?," Donghyuck said, pouting, when Renjun was taking his shirt off.

"I'll make up for it," Renjun kissed Donghyuck chest, right where a few moles lived together, "don't worry."

Renjun took his own shirt off too before pulling Donghyuck into his bed. His sheets were clean once again, he was always prepared.

"We can have fun here too," he added, before taking off Donhyuck's pants and underwear all at once.

Renjun went back to kissing Donghyuck as a way to see how much he could tease Donghyuck before he cried for something else to happen. The younger was now naked under him and Renjun still had his pants on, so he took that to his advantage, the sudden friction making the younger moan on Renjun's mouth. Every time Renjun would move on top of him, Donghyuck's breathing would just stop for a second, before tightening the grip he had on Renjun's hips.

But even if Renjun thought he was _the teasing master_ , it wouldn't work with Donghyuck. In a matter of seconds, Donghyuck was holding Renjun by his waist, and turning the whole situation around, leaving Renjun under him and straddling him between his thighs.

"Seems like you like to tease me," Donghyuck said staying still as he scanned Renjun whole, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Ohhh," Renjun liked it way too much, his dick twisting inside his pants, "so are you going to make me beg you for you to take my pants off?"

Renjun raised his eyebrows and Donghyuck just laughed. From that point of view, Renjun could see how many more moles Donghyuck had on his chest, a full galaxy of them printed right on his skin. He was quickly brought back into reality as Donghyuck had unzipped his pants and was waiting for Renjun to lift his hips to take them off.

"I'm not that kind of player," Donghyuck's hand was already applying some friction over Renjun's boxers, "but I can be if you want that."

"It's okay," Renjun's voice was cracking from Donghyuck's touch.

"That's nice," the younger's hands were on the rem of Renjun's underwear, tracing it and leaving a trail of goosebumps all over Renjun's skin, "because I don't wanna waste that much time either."

Donghyuck pulled Renjun's underwear off and Renjun automatically brought his legs over the younger's, seeking for the proximity. But as much as Renjun liked giving his partners control, he also liked taking it, and even more if he was having sex with someone that seemed quite bratty. So that's what Renjun did. He played the same card Donghyuck had just played on him and turned them around, being on top of him again as if nothing had happened.

"You know," Renjun started saying while resting his hands on Donghyuck's chest, "you are quite something."

"Quite something?"

"Yep," Renjun admitted, while grabbing Donghyuck's wrists that were about to touch him. Renjun held both his hands onto the mattress, trying to make sure Donghyuck knew who was in control at that very moment (because Renjun was going to let him take control in the end, but Donghyuck didn’t need to know that now).

"I'm all yours," Donghyuck smiled and opened his hands showing Renjun surrender, "I'm all yours to take."

 _God,_ Renjun thought, _I'm so going to suck him off until he's begging me to let him come._

But at that very moment, as Renjun was about to go down on Donghyuck and stop playing around, Renjun's bedroom door opened up. Renjun swore to himself. He should had locked the door. He knew Jeno and Dejun were already in the apartment by now but he didn't thought they were going to go into his room if they knew he had company. Renjun turned his head ready to scream to whoever was opening that damn door.

But no, it wasn't neither Jeno nor Dejun, it was Yangyang.

Renjun couldn't believe the situation he was on, his bare cheeks exposed for Yangyang to enjoy the view. And even if Renjun wasn't usually shy about his sex life, that whole situation put him on the spot. He was on top of Donghyuck, both already hard, and Yangyang was there, standing by the door, enjoying what he was seeing.

"What are you doing?," Renjun said, still on top of Donghyuck, both trying to catch a breath.

Yangyang entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Just watching, as you don't seem like you want to invite me in."

"Hello, I'm Donghyuck. And you are?"

Renjun couldn't believe what was happening, he was absolutely startled. Donghyuck had reacted as if he was meeting Yangyang in the street.

"Yangyang," he shook Donghyuck's hand back, "nice to meet you."

Renjun was trying to find the right words to say, but it didn't seem like they existed. Yes, the three of them were still quite drunk, but he would had never gotten into someone's room and stayed if there was people having sex. Well, he would had, but only if they had talked about a threesome beforehand. Yangyang and Donghyuck didn't even know each other. 

"So, are you joining or what?" 

Donghyuck hand went back to Renjun's legs, like it was moments before they were interrupted.

"Hmmhh," Yangyang acted as if he was thinking, but he was actually trying to read Renjun's expression, trying to see if Renjun was okay with how Yangyang was acting. And in fact, Renjun didn't mind some company, after all, he had always liked threesomes. "I'll just stay here for the show," he added, sitting on Renjun's computer chair and doing a mimic to let them know they could continue with what they were doing before being interrupted.

"So you want us to fuck in front of you?" Renjun tried to comprehend what was going on on Yangyang's head.

"I want to see if he fucks you better than I did."

Renjun felt how Donghyuck was clearly into the whole thing. Renjun didn't need him to say it, his dick was talking on his behalf.

"Why don't you two fuck each other and I'll just watch?," Renjun said, trying to get off Donghyuck's lap.

"No way." The grip on Renjun's thighs tightened up. Donghyuck was still a little drunk, but that one felt more honest than ever. "You're too pretty to just watch." 

It was Renjun's dick now the one exposing him.

"Okay, I know you'll get hard, but you can't cum until I say you can," Renjun said looking at Yangyang, who was now cross legged on his computer chair, as if he was about to watch a movie. Donghyuck laughed under Renjun, "and you can't either."

"But," Donghyuck started saying, his face showing clear disappointment.

"If you're gonna use me as your form of entertainment, then you'll suffer from it."

"Sounds fair," Yangyang added from across the room.

So Renjun sat on the bed between Donghyuck's legs and put his own legs over the younger's. He tried to think a way to make both of them suffer but enjoy the whole situation at the same time. It was times like this that let him realize he wasn’t as experienced as he thought he was. Either way, he liked being in control, so he was going to enjoy it no matter what.

Donghyuck was looking at him, still laying on his back, head resting on Renjun's pillow. His hands started traveling up from Renjun's ankles, and Renjun smirked after noticing what Donghyuck was doing.

"No need to be so smooth," Renjun said taking one of Donghyuck's hands and bringing it to his own cock, "you can touch me all you want."

Renjun's hand covered Donghyuck's, and encircled his cock with both at once. He resisted a moan that tried to leave his mouth. He had been dying for some heat since the very beginning and the whole situation had killed his patience.

Donghyuck tried to fasten his rhythm around Renjun's dick, but Renjun's hand told him otherwise. Renjun was setting the pace, slow and steady, while watching Donghyuck's cock twitch against his tummy unattended. Renjun wasn't the only one desperate for some friction.

"So, I've been thinking," Renjun started saying as he ran his free hand through Donghyuck's inner thigh, "what can I do to make you feel good?" He was now about to reach Donghyuck's balls but pulled his hand back, "but not too good since you can't cum."

Donghyuck's legs were tensing under him.

"Just touch me, I can handle it," Donghyuck was clearly lying but Renjun didn't know it yet.

Renjun's hand was still over Donghyuck's, who was now setting the pace but still keeping it slow. They both looked at Yangyang at the same time.

"You are doing great." Yangyang was just observing them, not even a glance of an erection on his pants. He looked like he was watching an animated movie and not two horny men teasing each other.

Taking Renjun's distraction to his advantage, Donghyuck stroke him twice, but fast and tight this time, and a loud moan came from Renjun's mouth without warning. Renjun looked at Donghyuck and killed him with his gaze.

"I see you're brave," Renjun said, his index finger now tracing a path all over Donghyuck's inner thigh. "Let's see how brave you are," he continued after a pause, "and how long you'll last."

Renjun didn't go straight in, he traced Donghyuck's balls with his finger at first, testing how Donghyuck reacted over that small amount of stimulation. They had been playing for a long time now, Renjun knew it, and he also knew Donghyuck was trying to clear his mind at all costs to avoid looking so desperate. Renjun wanted to fuck him, or vice versa, he didn't care, but he also wanted to make Donghyuck suffer a little bit more first.

"What do you think?," Renjun brought Yangyang again into the conversation, his fingers still running all over Donghyuck's thighs and balls, while his cock was still unattended, "does he deserve to be touched?"

"Hmmhhh," Yangyang shared a glance with Donghyuck, who looked like he couldn’t handle the teasing any longer **,** "I'm not sure if he wants it enough?"

"Oh, God, stop playing with me," Donghyuck's words came out in a pant, "you know that I want it."

"Well, let's see how this works out." 

For the first time in what felt like forever for the younger, Renjun took his hands off Donghyuck, but he also took Donghyuck's hands off him too.

Renjun moved himself back, leaving some space between him and Donghyuck and rested his back on the wall next to the bed.

"You can touch yourself a little," he said while reaching for a packet of lube that was already on the bed, "but not too much. I don't want you to ruin my fun."

Donghyuck obeyed almost instantaneously and his hand went right to his cock, starting to masturbate slowly, trying to avoid going too far.

"But why are you so far?," Donghyuck voice sounded like he was begging already, and his free hand went to Renjun's ankle, trying to bring him closer.

"I can take care of myself," Renjun said as he opened the packet with his teeth, "don't be so impatient."

Donghyuck just groaned in response, and Renjun got himself to it. He first ran some lube through his hand, warming it up as that was how he liked it. And after flexing both his knees, he rubbed some of the lube over his hole. He tried to keep his breathing steady, and watched how Donghyuck's increased instead. He kept looking straight at Donghyuck, who was already struggling.

After a second or two, Renjun started opening himself up. Finger by finger, scissoring himself a little wider every time. Donghyuck strokes were now a lot slower, too embodied in what Renjun was doing to care about his own dick. Yangyang had also left out a little moan, but tried to act oblivious when they both looked at him.

When you are pretty, you can do whatever you want without fearing the consequences, and Renjun was pretty aware of it. So that's what he did. He started fucking himself, letting little moans out every time he twisted his fingers the right way, but what was actually turning him on was the reaction the other two guys were having to what he was doing.

Donghyuck's hand was on his dick, stroking it again but going faster than before.

"Stop," Renjun said startling everyone as they were the first words spoken out loud in a few minutes. Donghyuck obeyed and left his hand still on his dick, so Renjun had to take it away and put it on his side. 

Renjun went after the lube, as he placed himself over Donghyuck once again.

"So right now, I'm gonna enjoy a little," he said after ripping the foil packet with his teeth and rolling the condom on Donghyuck's dick, "but remember what the rule is."

"I remember."

Donghyuck was a mess already, his dick twitching after every little touch. Renjun was pretty sure he wasn't going to last long. Renjun poured some more lube in his hand and lubed Donghyuck's dick, before placing himself over the younger's crotch.

Yangyang had already seen Renjun as a top, experienced it himself, so Renjun now wanted him to see Renjun bottom too, even if it wasn't Yangyang's dick he was riding.

Renjun started rubbing himself against Donghyuck's erection, before lifting himself up and placing it straight by his entry. He initiated his descent slowly, checking on Donghyuck's face if everything was okay. It was more than okay, Donghyuck looked so far gone, even if his dick was only half way in Renjun's ass.

Renjun balanced himself on Donghyuck's chest, and stretched himself all the way down to Donghyuck's hips. Renjun didn't prepare himself enough, so his face showed the pain he was going through. But he liked it, he liked the burn of being almost split in two.

Donghyuck seemed to notice Renjun's face because he held Renjun by his hips and tried to bring him up a little. He was still gone, but his gaze showed some concern too.

"It's okay," Renjun said, panting, while taking Donghyuck's hands off his hips. "You need to stay still," he kept his rhythm slow, "if you're not going to do it for my pleasure.” 

Renjun took one of Donghyuck's hands and brought it to his own dick, letting the younger touch him. Donghyuck got it instantaneously and started stroking Renjun's dick, changing paces when he felt like it, turning Renjun crazy.

Renjun fastened his pace too, knowing Donghyuck would cum any minute now by the way he couldn't keep up with the thrusts Renjun was doing onto his hand anymore.

"Renjun, please," Donghyuck started saying when Renjun pace was faster than ever.

"Oh, you wanna come?," Renjun was now looking at Yangyang, who didn't look like he was watching a family movie anymore, "he wants to cum."

"I see," Yangyang's voice came out in breaks, trying to sound like there was nothing going on in his pants.

"C'mon," Donghyuck was starting to lose his patience, "don't be like that."

Renjun was still riding Donghyuck without mercy, pushing the younger's limits. He had to give it to Donghyuck, he was holding on like a champion.

"Well, babe," Renjun said going down one more time, but now slower, feeling every little part of Donghyuck inside him, "okay, you can cum."

And Donghyuck didn't need anything else to do it. After a minute he was coming inside Renjun, who was still settled on a ruthless pace, bringing both of them to madness. Renjun didn't let Donghyuck rest, as he was still riding him and thrusting onto his hand at the same time.

"C'mon," Yangyang added, "just one more."

Donghyuck seemed to had forgotten Yangyang was still in the room until that very moment, when he was still inside Renjun, overstimulated, ready to make Renjun have the orgasm of his life.

So Donghyuck rearranged himself and analysed how Renjun reacted, until he found the right angle. He started meeting Renjun half way, thrusting into him and stroking him at the same time. It didn't take long for Renjun to reach his climax either, as they had been way too stimulated for a while now.

"I'm... about..." Renjun started saying, trying to talk through the moans that were leaving his mouth.

"Just come, baby, right here."

And Renjun did, all over Donghyuck's hand and his chest too. Renjun was panting, trying to catch his breath, when Donghyuck wiped some cum that was still on Renjun's slit and took it to Renjun's mouth for him to taste. Renjun licked into Donghyuck's finger, while looking straight at Yangyang. He hadn't forgotten Yangyang was still there, and he knew the younger was hard in his pants.

Renjun looked at Donghyuck, and they both thought the same thing at the same time. After pulling out, Renjun came down of the bed and got himself through the room until he was right by Yangyang

"You know how I said you couldn't cum," Renjun was now pushing the computer chair the younger was on to his bed, "well... Donghyuck already broke that rule."

"I did," Donghyuck was now sitting in bed, watching the whole scene go on.

"So what I was thinking was," Renjun stopped when they were next to the bed, and took Yangyang's hand making him stand up, "maybe you deserve to have some fun too."

"What do you think?," Donghyuck was the curious one now.

"Hmmh," was the only thing that came out of Yangyang's mouth, but his pants were growing bigger by the second and he held Donghyuck's hand that was inviting him into the bed.

"So right now," Renjun was talking to Donghyuck now, "why don't you finish him up too?"

Renjun sat on his computer chair as Yangyang had been doing until that very moment. He took his time to be an spectator of this amazing movie his lovers for the night were playing for him.

Yangyang seemed a little shy at first, but he quickly catched up as Donghyuck was a storm all over him. Donghyuck started by taking off his pants, but he left Yangyang's underwear on. Yangyang was resting on the wall, legs up the same way Renjun was when he was prepping himself up. But now Donghyuck's hands were all over Yangyang, without being scared of Renjun scolding them.

Donghyuck started by feeling Yangyang up over his underwear, while licking the younger's lips and kissing him roughly. Renjun could feel himself starting to get hard again, but he pushed that into the back of his mind.

Once Donghyuck was done with the teasing, he put his hands under Yangyang's underwear and rubbed his length as a moan came out of Yangyang's mouth. Donghyuck smiled and kissed his jaw instead.

"You are doing so good."

Donghyuck took Yangyang's dick off his underwear, leaving the waistband to rest under his balls. The younger's cock was swollen red, a drop already forming in its head. Donghyuck knew pretty well what he was doing, so he went to wipe it with his tongue, making the younger moan a little to loud for that time of the night.

"I'm gonna be good to you," Donghyuck started saying as he put a hand straight to Yangyang's chest, making him still against the wall, "but you need to keep quiet."

"I will," Yangyang answered without hesitation.

Donghyuck limited himself to a smirk, before deepthroating Yangyang's cock all at once. The younger left a small gasp and covered his mouth with his hand.

From where Renjun was sitting, he could clearly see how Yangyang's cock was going into Donghyuck's throat and, _fuck,_ it was so hot.

Donghyuck kept sucking onto Yangyang's cock, all while opening the bottle of lube and lubing his hands up. Yangyang was too overwhelmed to see what the older was doing, so when he felt Donghyuck's hand, covered in cold lube, gently cupping his balls, he left a small groan out.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop," Donghyuck said, and Yangyang just nodded, the urgent need of having Donghyuck inside him growing every second.

Donghyuck started fingering Yangyang, who had already closed his eyes and was now enjoying it even more than the other two guys. Donghyuck started with just one finger, but quickly added one more as Yangyang seemed to want it that way, as he had started thrusting into Donghyuck's hand the second he went in. Donghyuck took it as a sign to keep doing it. He twisted his fingers until Yangyang was moaning into his own hand, his dick twitching on his stomach. 

Renjun watched the whole scene and tried to remember when was the last time he had had two guys as good looking as them on his bed. Renjun couldn't remember, partly because the guys he had fucked before weren't as good as them, and partly because he was too distracted by how Yangyang's dick was lying there unattended.

Renjun stood up and went straight to the bed, catching both the guys by surprise.

"I didn't want to be left alone," Renjun said, putting himself on his knees on the bed right by Yangyang.

Donghyuck started thrusting his fingers into Yangyang, reaching the point that almost brought him to tears, all while Renjun took the matter into his own hands, literally. He took Yangyang's dick on his hand and started stroking it, slowly twisting every time he reached the top, covering the slit with his thumb before going down again. When Renjun felt like his hands weren't enough anymore (an excuse, as he knew how to do handjobs, but he wanted to taste Yangyang too), he leaned in and did the same thing Donghyuck had done moments before. Renjun licked the slit of Yangyang's dick and left his tongue there, feeling how Yangyang's dick twitched pressed against it. He started by licking him whole, and pressed one hand on his tummy to feel how it tensed against it every time Renjun deepthroated him. God, he loved pleasing men.

Donghyuck had been working too but he took his spare hand to caress Renjun's head, holding him by his hair as Renjun sucked Yangyang off.

"This is such a view," Donghyuck said without even slowing his pace onto Yangyang's ass, "you both are so pretty."

"Stop," Yangyang groaned, "or I'll come in a second."

"Ohh, I see," Donghyuck started teasing him again, and Renjun had to kept himself from laughing to avoid choking on Yangyang's dick, "you did good, baby, you can come if Renjun is ok with it."

What a gentleman, Renjun thought, as he was the one with Yangyang's dick in his mouth, but he wanted to taste it too, so he just nodded while making eye contact with Yangyang.

"God," Yangyang's hands went straight to Renjun's hair, not pulling but making his pace steady, "I'm about to."

Renjun covered one of his hands with his own, letting him know that it was okay, that he was ready to take it. So Yangyang came right into Renjun's mouth, and Renjun swallowed it all, without even breaking eye contact with him.

Renjun pulled off Yangyang's dick, not without licking it one last time. The younger was all over the place but he put his hand on Renjun's jaw and invite him up to have a taste of his own doing from the older's lips.

The three of them slept in Renjun's bed. Yangyang left them earlier that morning, as he had to go to work, but not without leaving Renjun his number. Donghyuck left a little bit after, making a random excuse Renjun was pretty sure he just wasn't the type of having breakfast the morning after. Renjun didn't mind, he liked waking up by himself.

Renjun left his room at 12p.m., going to the kitchen as he smelled some food being made. Disappointingly, Jeno was the one cooking and not Dejun, the one that could actually cook in the relationship.

"Good morning," Renjun said sitting on one of the stools. He remembered that was where he sat the night before, luckily he wasn't naked at the time.

"It's midday," Jeno answered handing him a plate and some chopsticks.

"I'm still young, you know."

They had talked about it before, as Renjun felt like he was getting old already, but Jeno had assured him that they were still young, and they could still fool around and wake up at midday when classes weren't kicking their asses.

"I know. Eat."

"So, about last night," Dejun broke the silence and Renjun wanted to run back to his room instead, "we thought you had company."

"I did." Renjun wasn't ashamed of saying it.

"So you took them both at once?"

Jeno choked on his food and looked Renjun in the eyes.

"I don't talk about my sex life," Renjun started eating trying to put an end to the conversation, but Dejun wasn't about to do so.

"Oh, don't worry, we heard you all moaning even from all across the apartment."

Now Renjun was the one choking on his food.

"You are welcome for the show."

"God, Renjun, you're quite something."

 _Quite something,_ Renjun remembered the words from last night.

"People tell me that all the time," Renjun put his hand on his chin and pretended to contemplate it, "I think you may be right."

"Have you talked to your _sugar baby_ lately?," Dejun quickly changed the subject before Jeno could scold Renjun.

"Oh, I just remembered him. He wrote me yesterday and told me he was going out, but he didn't say anything else last night. Did he go out?," Renjun was now talking to Jeno, trying to get some information out of him.

Jeno just raised his hands in response, they all knew he was a man of his word, he wasn't going to give anything to Renjun.

"Okay, I'll just have to find him myself."

And that's what Renjun invested the rest of his week in. They weren't doing anything else so he thought he might as well find this dude, even if he ended up being ugly or, even worse, boring. Renjun knew he could find who he was.

 **_inj00:_ ** _you didn't send me any pictures last night_

It was 3p.m. and Renjun wasn't really in the mood to see some nudes, but that was the only thing that came to mind when he opened the chat to message _his baby_. Renjun sat in bed for a few minutes waiting for a response, but he didn't get it until later.

 **_aang:_ ** _sorry, i was busy and didn't want to bother you_

 **_inj00:_ ** _that's okay, were you working?_

 **_aang:_ ** _i was at a friend's house_

 **_inj00:_ ** _oh that's good_

 **_aang:_ ** _what are you up to? any sugar daddy duties today?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _lol, no, i'm about to go work on some personal projects. Wbu?_

 **_aang:_ ** _i'm working today too, as a group of intellectuals said before: same old shit, but a different day._

 **_inj00:_ ** _asjdkha, okay, i'll let you get back to work then_

 **_aang:_ ** _ohh noo, it's okay, i could use some company_

 **_inj00:_ ** _okay ^.^_

 **_aang:_ ** _so, how busy are you? i have something to show you_

 **_inj00:_ ** _what kind of something?_

 **_aang:_ ** _you know what kind_

 **_inj00:_ ** _ohh I see, are you asking for my consent to send me nudes?_

 **_aang:_ ** _those aren't nudes, those are art_

 **_inj00:_ ** _i love art but you don't need to send me anything, as i told you before, i'm doing it because i want to, you don't need to give me anything in return_

 **_aang:_ ** _i know you're paying me for nothing, but i feel like i need to send you something_

 **_inj00:_ ** _you don't_

 **_aang:_ ** _i'll send you a pic anyway_

Renjun closed the app for a moment. His _baby_ was really about to send him some nudes even if Renjun had said he didn't want anything. That was definitely not consented. Maybe he didn't like this random dude as much as he liked his pictures when they matched the first day.

 **_aang:_ ** _[.jpg]_

Renjun looked at the notification as his phone lit up. God, he was really sending Renjun some nudes. And yes, Renjun thought the guy was handsome even if he hadn't seen his face on his profile, but he didn't want to see his dick, at least not before getting to know him a little bit more. He decided he was going to open the chat and tell him to stop sending him nudes. So that's what he did, but his _baby_ just send him another message as he was probably worried because Renjun hadn't answered yet.

 **_aang:_ ** _i wanted to send you one of those pics that turn weird dudes on but i don't really like my feet so i sent you that one instead_

Yes, he had sent Renjun a picture of his feet, but he was wearing some cute goat socks. Renjun laughed out loud.

 **_inj00:_ ** _god, i actually thought you were about to send me some nudes._

 **_aang:_ ** _you dont have to be so mean about it, my nudes are as cute as my socks, but we need to get to know each other before i show you some of them_

 **_inj00:_ ** _so as of right now i can only see your goat socks_

 **_aang:_ ** _that's right, you'll be able to see more of my sock collection if we keep getting closer_

 **_inj00:_ ** _god, you're quite something_

That phrase had stuck to Renjun’s mind. 

**_aang:_ ** _i am. do you have any cute socks you can show me?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _i can't believe a guy my age is asking me to see my socks instead of my dick_

 **_aang:_ ** _ohhhh sorry, didn't want to break your ego. i'm not like other boys,,,,_

 **_inj00:_ ** _looool, but no, i don't have cute socks as i am a grown man and wear grown man socks_

 **_aang:_ ** _buuu, you're so boring_

Renjun went back to working on his project, but that night he bought some cute socks on Amazon to show _his baby_ when they arrived.

They spent the next few days messaging each other. His _friend_ , as Renjun liked to call him instead of _baby_ , started sending him random pictures every time the app would charge Renjun money and send it to him. “It's my way to repay you,” he had said to Renjun the second time it happened.

Renjun asked Jeno about him from time to time, but Jeno never said anything in return. Renjun even tried to bribe Jeno for some information, but his friend was strong enough to not fall into his trap.

Renjun, Jeno and Dejun, who had just officially moved into the apartment, stayed in and watched movies while eating hot foods the whole week, not worrying about anything else, as the weather had gotten way colder than ever before. They went out a few times, and as Renjun had decided on starting that new project, he became a regular in the hipster café he had met Jeno in a while ago.

The first day Renjun returned to _the café_ , he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remembered the barista was cute and had a really wonderful smile, but he didn't remember who he was. It was Yangyang.

Renjun was looking through his bag when his name was called out loud and when he raised his head, as one would often see in movies, he saw Yangyang standing there, black apron on, handing him his drink with a _customer-service_ smile before realizing it was Renjun and turning it to a genuine smile.

"I didn't know you worked here," Renjun said taking his drink from Yangyang.

"I do. Everyday."

"That's nice."

"It would be better if they payed more, but I can't complain, they let me do whatever I want."

"That's fair," Renjun didn't know what else to say, he hadn't talk much with Yangyang while sober before.

"You didn't write me after the other day," Yangyang was now resting his body against the coffee machine, "I thought we had a good time. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to write me, I'm just saying." 

Renjun just laughed and mixed his tea with the paper straw they had gave him.

"I've been caught up on some stuff. I didn't mean to let you hanging because yes, we had a good time."

"No worries," tickets started to come out right beside where Yangyang was standing, "okay, I need to make this but I'll have a break in a bit if you want to chat."

"Sure."

Renjun didn't know what would they chat about but Yangyang was cute so he just sat down on one of the small tables at the back of the café and started working while waiting for him. He had gone there to work after all.

Half an hour went by before Yangyang sat on the other side of the table. He wasn't wearing his apron anymore and Renjun was disappointed as he looked quite good in it. But he had round glasses on now and was wearing a baggy shirt that was way too big for how small Yangyang's body was under it.

"Still working?," Yangyang asked leaving his coffee on the table, "I brought you some more tea since I assumed yours was already over or tasteless by now."

"I am," Renjun turned the laptop for Yangyang to see that he had Photoshop opened, "and thank you for the tea."

"So what are you working on? I haven't had the chance to ask before as we had been busy the times we met."

Renjun found Yangyang funny. _Busy_ , yeah, one could say that. He realized he didn't even know Yangyang at all, but he knew how the moles on his lower stomach looked like. _God,_ Renjun tried to get his mind back to the conversation as it wasn't a good time to think about Yangyang naked on his bed.

"Not much, I've been trying to work on something else other than school work for a while now but it's hard as classes take almost all my time."

"Yeah, I understand. I can only think of essays and exams even on break." 

Yangyang had been smiling since the start of the conversation, but he looked as exhausted as the first time Renjun went into the café. He remembered Yangyang now, his tired eyes were all he could think about.

"Do you work a lot?" Renjun had closed his computer and was now more interested on the guy across the table than on his unfinished project.

"Not enough," Yangyang was resting his back on the chair and his legs came all the way under Renjun's chair, "I should work some more hours but I can't since the café opens at the same time my classes start."

"Oh, that sucks."

Renjun didn't know what else to say, he didn't have that kind of problems, but he had been by Jeno's side for a while now to see how bad money problems could get. Jeno used to work forty hours a week when they met. He was always tired and slept around four hours each night to be able to pass all his classes and he didn't have any money left at the end of the month. It was awful to see Jeno in such state, too tired to do anything else than working and studying. But he loved his major so it was worth it.

When they moved together, Jeno didn't say anything, but Renjun knew how relieved the younger was of not having to pay rent. For the first time in years, Jeno started to sleep some more hours a night and Renjun was happy to be able to help him out. After a few months, Jeno got a better job that matched his classes schedule and he met Dejun there too, and that's how Renjun's otp was made.

"I know but it's not important," Yangyang brought Renjun back to reality. "It's weird to see you here looking like a regular man."

"A regular man?," Renjun tone was skeptical, as he didn't know what the younger was talking about. As long as Renjun could tell, he looked like _a man_ both times they met.

"Aghg, you know" Yangyang took a sip of his iced coffee, "this time you don't have tight pants or a shirt that shows everybody your abs."

Renjun chuckled. He was wearing more clothes than ever that day, as it was really cold outside, and of course he wouldn't wear a net shirt to a café. Well... he would had had, if he knew beforehand he was going to see Yangyang there and if it wasn't that cold outside.

"I don't have abs," was the only thing that came out of Renjun's mouth, "don't make me think about it."

"I'm just joking," Yangyang tone changed to a concerned one, "you look good, you know it."

"I know," Renjun laughed at Yangyang's reaction, it was good to know he cared about how his words affected Renjun, "it would've been good to have abs though."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, you say that because you have abs."

"Let's stop talking about my awesome abs," Yangyang took Renjun's laptop and opened it facing his way, "let's talk about what you are doing. Oh.."

Yangyang's eyes opened up as he scanned the computer screen. Renjun had been working on some art that afternoon, nothing fancy as it was just the first sketches.

"I'm working on a small comic," Renjun said trying to get his laptop back, "it's not even close to being finished, you know, still needs a lot of work."

"For a man as bold as you when you're naked, you are way too considerate with clothes on."

Yangyang was just playing but Renjun knew it was the truth. Renjun knew what he could do naked, he knew he looked good and that he was good at sex, but he didn't know if he was actually good at what he was trying to spend the rest of his life on.

"Anyone can be good sex, but not everybody can be good at art," was a nicer way to say it, "and I don't think I'm that good at it yet."

"It looks like you're good enough already," Yangyang's eyes were still fixed on Renjun's laptop, "both in bed and in art."

"It doesn't take much to convince a man you're good everywhere."

Renjun was starting to play with Yangyang, as the younger's legs were now between his own. But he didn't want to turn this conversation, or this whole new relationship, into a sex driven thing, so he moved back.

"I know, I know," Yangyang answered instead, "I know nothing about art but it looks pretty good to me."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I just put too much pressure on myself."

"I understand, I'm always trying to be better at what I do every time."

"What do you do?," Renjun asked as he realized he didn't know anything about Yangyang, "and how do you know Jeno? Oh, and Hendery too. It’s crazy to think you know all my friends but I haven’t seen you before that party at my place."

It all came out of Renjun's mouth way faster than he had expected. He was actually curious of it all, not jealous as how it could had looked like.

"I'm doing a master degree on engineering," Yangyang said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "the thing with the numbers and stuff, you know?"

"I might be an art student but I'm not dumb," Renjun answered to the attempt of a joke the younger just made. "So, you are actually smart," he added instead, "who would have thought?"

"Not me," Yangyang smiled instead. "And about Hendery, we've been friends for years. I actually met Dejun first, but sticked to Hendery as he was the one most similar to me. You know, Dejun has always been the adult of them two."

"Yeah," Renjun was trying to find the right words to defend Dejun, "or Hendery had always loved to play instead."

"Probably. So, I met Hendery and we dated for a while, and then I met Jeno too when Dejun wanted to introduce him to us. It was funny tho, because we were expecting a really weird dude, but then Jeno came out and he was really nice."

"A weird dude?" It was the first time Renjun had heard that about Dejun's taste in men.

"Yeah, Dejun introduced us to some other guys before him and they all sucked. I mean, I love Dejun, but his taste in men was trash. Hendery and I knew he deserved someone like Jeno."

"Jeno is nice."

"He is, and he's also my team captain. I couldn't believe it when I saw him that day at Dejun’s place. I mean, not because he was gay, but from all the guys I've met, he was the last one I thought Dejun would introduce us to."

"Oh, right. Jeno told me you are on his team. How do you find time to do all that and work at the same time?"

"I don't sleep."

"You should."

"Maybe I'd sleep if you invite me over more often."

Renjun just smiled in return. He had just backed up from trying to chat him up but Yangyang was already playing with him. He had to admit he loved doing that too, knowing he had the power to control any conversation into whatever he wanted it to be. But as right now, the only thing he wanted was just talking with Yangyang and let him rest a little to see if it would erase the bags under the younger's eyes.

"Ohhh, just like that," Renjun answered instead, "you can come over whenever you want, you don't look like you need an invitation after the other night."

"God," Yangyang just laughed and shook his head avoiding Renjun's gaze that was fixed on his, "let's not talk about it."

"I see," Renjun took his laptop back and started closing the windows to turn it off, "you're not as brave while sober either."

"Don't be like that," he sat straight for the first time, "you are going to make me blush."

"It's good to know I can also do that outside my room."

Yangyang just rolled his eyes, but his face showed how much he liked the teasing.

"Are you done?"

"With what?," Renjun asked taking the last sip of his tea, "bothering you?"

"You could never bother me," a fond smile formed on Yangyang's lips, "I meant with your work."

"Oh, I'm definitely not done with the whole thing, but I think I'm done for today."

"That's great, let's go for a walk."

"A walk?," Renjun tone sounded shocked for sure, "do you have any idea of how cold it is outside?"

"Yes, Renjun," Yangyang stood up and was putting a hoodie and a jean jacket on, "but the company is great, isn't it?"

Well... Yangyang had a point.

"Okay," Renjun said with the tired voice he used every time Jeno would ask him to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Let's go."

Yangyang picked Renjun's leather backpack out of the couch next to him and placed it on his own back instead. It was funny because it didn't match his outfit at all. Yangyang was wearing some grey sweatpants, snickers brighter than anything Renjun would ever wear and a hoodie that matched his shoes. He looked cute though, like all the boyfriend pics Renjun had saved on Instagram but he would never admit on doing.

Renjun style was totally different to Yangyang's. He wasn't trying to look good either, but he had been going for a _stylish_ vibe for a while now. He looked like one of those guys that would drive their expensive cars into the campus parking lot and then give you a class on how to be a better man to your girl, as Dejun had told him before leaving the apartment earlier that day. It wasn't really like that, Renjun had just been trying to avoid drowning himself on comfy hoodies and wear something his size for once. He didn't really mind looking like a rich guy after all. He put his glasses back on, which he didn't even need but was wearing to complete _the look_ and put his coat back on, lifting the collar before crossing the café door.

"I hate that it's already dark outside. I feel like the day is already over and I haven't done anything other than work."

Yangyang had his hands on his pockets and was walking a feet away from Renjun. The later actually found that strange, as he imagined Yangyang would make a move on him and hold his hand or some random corny shit. But he wasn't even trying to do anything, maybe he actually just wanted to go for a walk.

"Yeah, I know. I often wake up and the sun is already down."

Shit, Renjun was actually comparing his bad sleeping habits to Yangyang's long hours at work.

"Do you wanna come over to my place?"

Maybe Yangyang didn't just want to go for a walk. But Renjun took a second to respond, and it looked like it made Yangyang nervous, because he started talking again.

"I mean, I have some extra work to do so we could just hang."

"You really are a different person," Renjun mocked him, "you can also invite me just to fuck, I don't mind. But yes, I would love to go to your place to work too."

"You're insufferable."

Yangyang place was small but really cozy at the same time. It was a studio apartment and didn't have that much furniture on it either. When they opened the door, a small puppy came to welcome them and Renjun couldn't help but get on his knees and hold him while his tale still wangled for him.

"He's cute, isn't he?," Yangyang was leaving his stuff all over the place, "he's my neighbour's, but she always bring him for me to take care of him when she has night shifts."

"So cute," Renjun gave the puppy a small kiss before standing up again, still holding him on his arms.

"I just moved so there isn't much here, but I'm planning on going furniture hunting next week when everyone leaves their stuff on the street for us to take it."

"That's good. I can give you a bed for him, we bought one last year when we fostered a puppy for a month but haven't use it ever since. You would love it, wouldn't you?" Renjun was now talking to the puppy.

"Are you going to talk to him all night? We came here to work," Yangyang pointed at his laptop that was now on his hand.

"We are just bonding, don't be jealous."

"C'mon, sit," Yangyang had placed both his laptops on the desk, "I'll bring some snacks. He'll fall asleep between us."

"That's so cute."

That night, they actually worked nonstop for hours, both sitting on the same couch with the puppy resting his head on Yangyang's lap. It was a peaceful night, until his phone rang and Dejun was the one calling.

"What's up?," Renjun had made a promise with him to always answer his calls, even if he hated it.

"I need your help, where are you?"

"My help with what?," Renjun avoided the question, Yangyang mouthed an _is he okay?_ and Renjun just nodded instead.

"I don't know what happened but the TV isn't working properly and I need to watch a new show that airs in about 10 minutes. I need help," Dejun voice was coming out way louder than Renjun would like it to be.

"Dejun, I know nothing about TVs," Renjun was trying to calm him down, "just google it and find a solution."

"I already googled it and nothing showed up."

"Then ask your boyfriend, Dejun, I'm working."

"Jeno isn't home right now."

Yangyang had been patiently listening the whole conversation on the side but he took the matter into his own hands.

"Dejun, what does the TV says? or is it just plain black?"

"Yangyang?," Renjun could hear Dejun's voice clearly, even without the speaker on, "what are you two doing together? well, I don't have time to think about you now. No, it doesn't say anything. That's why I couldn't find a solution online."

"Did you try turning it off and on again?," Yangyang was just playing with him, it was funny how desperate Dejun was to watch a kdrama on time.

"I did and nothing happened. The small blue light under it doesn't even turn on, and it's always on. I think someone broke it. Jeno was quiet this morning, it was probably him."

Renjun just laughed out loud, Jeno didn't even watch TV.

"Okay, Dejun, I think I know what the problem is," Yangyang started saying and raised his eyebrows at Renjun, "thank god I went to college to solve it before your show starts."

"C'mon, it's starting any moment now."

"Don't be so impatient or I'll hang up. Listen, do you see any black cable around there?," Renjun could hear Dejun's affirmative answer through the phone, "okay, then just take it and plug it in."

Renjun laughed out loud when Dejun just hang up. He really had tried everything but plugging the TV in. God, he was such a reliable person but so dumb at the same time. Either way, they got distracted by the call so they closed their laptops and decided on calling it a day. 

They didn't spend the night together as Renjun wasn't sure of wanting to. Jeno came to his salvation instead, as he was walking home pretty close to Yangyang's place and asked if Renjun wanted to walk with him home after the older texted him randomly.

"Why didn't you stay?," Jeno said while taking off his glasses, as he was wearing a mask and they were getting all foggy. He didn't sound judgmental but actually curious.

"I don't know, I didn't feel like it."

Renjun was thinking about the real reason he left, as he hadn't thought about it until that very moment. He would had probably stayed, he always did when guys invited him over, and even if they didn't, he would at least fuck them before leaving. But that night it was different. Of course he wanted to fuck Yangyang, Renjun was a man after all, but he also felt like it wasn't the right moment to do so.

"Have you gone to his place before?," Renjun asked Jeno after a few seconds of silence.

"I have, he moved recently but we went with some of the guys from the team. Why?"

Renjun was still processing what was going on in his mind.

"And what do you think?"

"About his place?," Jeno didn't understand what Renjun was talking about, "or him?"

"Maybe both?"

"He's nice, if that's what you're asking." 

Jeno knew Renjun didn't actually care about Yangyang's place, and he was looking at the older trying to understand his train of thoughts.

"I think he's too nice for me," came out of Renjun's mouth before he could rethink his words, and Jeno just chuckled.

"He's definitely not," Renjun wasn't looking at him, but he knew Jeno was smiling just by how dumb he sounded. "I mean, he's nice but you're nice too."

"Am I?," yes, he was a sucker for compliments, but this time Renjun was actually wondering if he was good enough for Yangyang. He knew he wasn't a bad person, but he didn't know if he was that good either.

"Yes, Renjun, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know, maybe it was the puppy that left me sentimental."

"Ohhhh," Renjun couldn't see them but he was sure Jeno's eyes lighted up, "the puppy. I miss him."

Renjun went to bed as soon as they arrived at the apartment. He needed some rest.

But the world wasn't planning on letting him sleep and his phone vibrated on his night stand as he had forgotten to turn it off.

 **_aang:_ ** _[.jpg]_

Renjun rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to make them focus again after the bright light almost blinded him. It was a picture of his _friend_ , his face still wasn't showing, but he was showing his pajamas instead with a caption that read: "don't you think my cock is cute".

 **_inj00:_ ** _you're 20 and wearing pajamas with doodles in them?_

 **_aang:_ ** _sorry, I forgot you were a grown up_

 **_inj00:_ ** _i think i'll stop paying you to avoid receiving this kind of pictures anymore_

His _friend_ didn't answer for a few seconds, so Renjun sent another message, as people usually didn't get his humor and Renjun didn't want him thinking he was serious.

 **_inj00:_ ** _i'm just joking, but you need to start wearing clothes your age_

 **_aang:_ ** _clothes my age? like what? 0.0_

Renjun knew what he was asking for, but he wasn't about to send him some _artsy nudes_ , as he was still half asleep and not really in the mood to take some. He sent his _friend_ an old picture that he had on his pajamas: black silk and quite fitting around his waist. Well, maybe he was sending him an _artsy nude_ as it was almost impossible to hide his dick while wearing that kind of fabric.

 **_aang:_ ** _ohh, i see, maybe if i looked like that i would wear them_

 **_inj00:_ ** _are you hitting on me?_

 **_aang:_ ** _of course_

 **_inj00:_ ** _you don't even know what i look like_

 **_aang:_ ** _you don't either_

 **_inj00:_ ** _that's why i'm not hitting on you_

 **_aang:_ ** _you just sent me a picture that left me with no need to imagine anymore what side your dick curves to anymore_

 **_inj00:_ ** _stop looking at my dick dude that's disrespectful_

 **_aang:_ ** _lol_

 **_inj00:_ ** _a little bend never hurt nobody tho_

 **_aang:_ ** _it just helps_

 **_inj00:_ ** _anyway, i'll send you some for you to look like an adult for once, is that okay?_

 **_aang:_ ** _some dick? i would love some_

 **_inj00:_ ** _pajamas_

 **_aang:_ ** _that would be nice too. What kind of picture do you want in return?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _none, pls, stop it_

 **_aang:_ ** _[.jpg]_

 **_inj00:_ ** _well, cute puppies are accepted, you can keep sending me those. Your gift will arrive tomorrow, now go to sleep._

Renjun went through his amazon history and bought him the same pajamas he had on the picture. He programmed it to be sent through the app, to avoid both their information to be known by the other.

The next time he heard from his _friend_ was with a picture of him on his new pajamas. And yes, it was an _artsy_ nude too.

 **_inj00:_ ** _you look good_

Renjun was in the mood for some action that night, as Jeno and Dejun had put him through the most boring movie series ever and they were only on the second one. It was an entertaining idea to sext up this random dude, Renjun thought, so that's what he intended on doing.

 **_aang:_ ** _i know_

 **_inj00:_ ** _even better_

 **_aang:_ ** _i don't usually wear clothes to sleep tho, so i don't know how much i would wear them but thank you for the gift_

 **_inj00:_ ** _that's what daddies do, you know_

 **_aang:_ ** _right, i forgot about it, felt like you were just a regular hook up that pays me for being good and stuff_

 **_inj00:_ ** _hook ups pay you??_

 **_aang:_ ** _sajdksd they should, i'm way too good for them_

 **_inj00:_ ** _confidence, i like that_

 **_aang:_ ** _can i send you another pic?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _another puppy pic?_

 **_aang:_ ** _hmmh..._

 **_inj00:_ ** _okay..._

 **_aang:_ ** _[.jpg]_

Renjun gasped for air and Jeno and Dejun looked at him as he had just screamed instead. The picture wasn't a big deal. His _friend_ looked good, for sure. The top of his pajamas was opened now, and the picture showed his abs which Renjun couldn't focus on that much as his _friend_ dick was as clear as water inside his pants. _God,_ Renjun thought, _why did I send him those?_

"Are you talking to Yangyang?," Jeno's voice took Renjun off his train of thoughts.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you were too into that conversation, I just assumed."

"Go back to the movie, don't be so noisy about his life," Dejun cupped Jeno's face and moved it to look at the TV screen instead. Renjun knew Dejun would go to his room later and ask him all about who he was talking to.

And Renjun went back into the conversation.

**_inj00:_ ** _looking good_

 **_aang:_ ** _that's all you have to say?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _what else do you want me to say? i'll sound like a weirdo if i say anything else_

 **_aang:_ ** _lol, i'll let it slide. what are you wearing? are you wearing your pajamas too?_

 **_inj00:_ ** _ohh, so you're doing it_

Renjun looked at what he was wearing. He was laying on the couch, hasn't change all day after putting his _cleaning_ outfit in the morning. He looked awful, definitely not ready for some nudes to be taken. So he searched through his archive once again.

 **_inj00:_ ** _i'm just working on some stuff. Took my shirt off just for the pic, not gonna lie about it [.jpg]_

 **_aang:_ ** _we love to see it_

Renjun took his time to zoom into his _friend_ photo once again, and that's when he saw it. Right by the rem of his pants was a black mark, well, not a mark, but what it looked like a tattoo. The same kind that came up Yangyang's underwear.

Renjun gasped again, this time way louder than before, as his phone fell from his hands to the couch he was sitting on. His face was a mixture of shock and fear at the same time.

"What?," Dejun was the one interested now, "Renjun, are you okay?" 

"I," Renjun was trying to find the right words to say, but it looked like none were the ones.

"Renjun, if you're not going to watch the movie just go to your room."

"Wait," Dejun was talking to Jeno now, "I think something's wrong."

"You," Renjun said after his brain started working again, "you let me fuck your friend."

"Renjun, you fucked all his friends already, you’ll have to be more specific."

Dejun was right, Renjun had fucked almost every one of Jeno's friends, but this time it was different.

"You told me to match with your friend and didn't want to tell me who he was but then let me fuck him more than once knowing I was the one sending him money," Renjun hadn't breathe since the start of the conversation, "I told you I didn't want to hire your friend as a hooker, Jeno, why would you let me fuck him then?"

Jeno just laughed in response and Renjun was so mad about it. He was angry, paying for sex was never okay, and he did it without even knowing he was doing it.

"Does he know it's me the one that’s paying for his tuition? Does he?"

"Renjun, calm down."

Dejun was now sitting beside him, hand on Renjun's leg as a way to stabilize him, but it wasn't doing that good of a job. Renjun couldn’t believe both Jeno and Yangyang had pulled him through all of this. He could had expect it coming from Yangyang, as he didn’t know the guy until a few weeks ago, but Jeno was supposed to be his best friend, he wasn’t supposed to lie. 

"I won't calm down. You know I didn't want anything in return and you let him have sex with me either way."

"Renjun," Jeno looked at Dejun, who understood the look in his eyes and left the room, "you're acting like you don't even know me. Do you think I'm capable of doing something like this?"

"I don't know anymore," Renjun tone showed how mad he was, he couldn't believe all this was happening to him.

"You're so dumb when you're angry," Jeno sighed, "Yangyang doesn't know it's you, and he definitely didn't know the first time. I wasn't planning on setting you on some type of trap, Renjun. I was doing my own thing at the party and I saw you two getting into your room. You fuck people all the time, Renjun, it's just another hook up."

"So he doesn't know it's me."

"He doesn't. But he likes you."

Renjun choked on his own words.

"He doesn't even know me, how can he like me?"

"I mean he likes _you_ , the one he had over and played with his puppy as a three-year-old."

"How do you know I played with him?"

"We are friends, don't you remember?"

"God, I hate this."

Renjun walked all the way to the café that next morning, not really sure if Yangyang would be working or not. The weather was still cold, but he didn't bother to look _stylish_ anymore. He just took his favorite jumper and some sweatpants and left the apartments with only his keys and his phone.

He had been thinking all night, he knew what he was doing was wrong. Renjun had accepted the deal of giving Jeno's friend money because he looked like he needed it. Renjun didn't want anything in return, and even if Yangyang didn't know it was him, Renjun wasn't comfortable with the situation he was in. That was why he decided he was going to go talk to him instead of keep thinking about it like an idiot.

Renjun was standing in front of the café when he saw Yangyang through the windows, he looked like he was picking up some mugs from a table. Renjun hated it, this whole situation. Yangyang was so nice and hot and smart, all at the same time. Renjun didn't want to lose all this. But he didn't have any other option, so he went into the café.

Yangyang smiled at him from across the room and let him now he was about to go back there to take Renjun's order. _Just like the first time we met,_ Renjun thought, _and now it will be our last._

Renjun sat on one of the little tables outside after receiving his order. His tea was still pretty hot and it warmed his body while waiting for Yangyang's break. Renjun told the younger he wanted to talk about something if he had some time, and Yangyang assure him he was about to take a break and to wait for him while enjoying his tea. Renjun couldn't enjoy it at all, even if it was one of the best he had ever drank.

His hands were freezing so he put them around his mug, looking for some comfort on the hot ceramic **.** Renjun wasn't sure what he was he going to say to Yangyang, but he knew he wanted to say something.

It didn't take long before Yangyang was crossing the front door of the café, sitting on one of the chairs across Renjun. It was so cold outside and Yangyang still looked so beautiful, smiling like it was a summer day and not a dark winter morning. Renjun tried to shake that thought off his head. He needed to be strong right now.

"What's going on?," Yangyang was still smiling at him, and Renjun hated him for that, "is everything okay? You look like shit."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried. I'm the one that usually looks dead, not you."

Renjun just took a sip of his tea trying to get himself to speak.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay..." Yangyang took both his legs up and sat cross legged on the chair. He wasn't that much bigger than Renjun, but this time he looked smaller than ever.

"You know the day we met, at the party," Renjun was trying to find the right words, "it wasn't the first time we talked."

"I know," Renjun heart just skipped a beat, maybe Yangyang knew about it all along, "you came to the café with Jeno before that. I remembered you, that's why I chatted you up at the party."

"I know, but I'm not talking about that time. We talked earlier that day."

Renjun was stepping over his own words and Yangyang just smiled fondly at him instead.

"Don't laugh," Renjun tone came out harder than he expected, "this is serious."

"I know what you're trying to say, Renjun, I know about it too."

"What?," Renjun's heart didn't skip a beat but stopped working altogether now.

"I realized it last night because of a picture you sent me." Renjun was there, dumb faced and at a loss of words, so Yangyang took control of the conversation, "after I sent you the picture of me on the new pajamas, I realized you could see my tattoo so I got nervous wondering if you were someone that had seen it in real life. Like, you know, not even while having sex, but you can see it if I don't have a top on."

"And I had seen it before," Renjun was still speechless, he was letting Yangyang speak.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Yangyang covered his whole body with the hoodie he had over his black apron, "I never intended to."

"You didn't. I mean," the mug between Renjun's hands was freezing now, not a sign of the heat that where there minutes ago, "I didn't want to know who you were because I didn't want to make _you_ uncomfortable. And I didn't want anything in return because paying for that kind of stuff doesn't go well with what I think it's right, so that's what I told you the first time we chatted but then like two hours after we had sex."

"Really good sex," Yangyang interrupted him but Renjun didn't even bother on listening to him.

"And then we had sex again and then I saw your tattoo and now I'm paying you to have sex with me and that isn't okay, Yangyang. I can't be paying you to have sex with me. You shouldn't be selling you body for money. I would gave you all the money in the world if you asked me to. You didn't need to have sex with me."

"Renjun," Yangyang put his hand over Renjun's, trying to calm him down, "breathe, please."

"No," Renjun wasn't mad, he was frustrated and it showed as he took his hand away from Yangyang's, "you don't understand."

"Renjun, I slept with you because I wanted to. I didn't even know you were the dude on the app. You got my attention the day you came into the café looking all fancy and shit, it's not like I slept with you for the money."

"I don't feel like _this_ is okay," Renjun's brain was working a hundred miles per hour, "I mean, it's not like this is something important, or maybe it is, but I mean,"

Renjun was clearly trying to avoid making Yangyang feel like what they had was bigger than what they thought, because it wasn't. They had met only a few weeks ago and it wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. But _this_ (having sex and maybe going for coffee or whatever they were doing a few days ago) wasn't okay if Renjun was paying him to do it.

"Renjun, stop." Yangyang was back to his original spot, sitting straight with his back leaning on the chair, "I know what you mean, but you need to understand that I'm not doing anything for the money. At least not the things I did with you. We can end the deal on the app, I don't feel comfortable accepting your money either if I know it's you."

Renjun was still silent. He didn't know how he always had something to say, but when the situation was important he turned mute, as if his brain had just been emptied. He wasn't even looking at Yangyang anymore, as his face distracted him from his purpose: to end this. _This,_ Renjun thought about it again, what the hell was _this,_ there wasn't anything going on between them.

"We can end this," the younger was the one speaking once again, "or we can end our deal. Or both."

Did Renjun really wanted to end this all? He had a good time with Yangyang, and Jeno assured him the younger was a good guy. Maybe Renjun wanted to keep seeing him, no need to have sex but wouldn't complain either if it was included. And now that he knew Yangyang was also funny, even if the younger had childish socks.

"For sure we'll end our deal," it didn't look like Yangyang was about to let the silence fill the space between them.

What bothered Renjun the most was that he never intended to ruin the deal between them. Renjun knew Yangyang needed the money, Jeno asked him for help and he ruined it all.

"Jeno should have stopped us that night," Renjun's mouth worked faster than his brain, and he regretted it instantly.

"It's okay. I mean, unless you regret having sex with me."

If Yangyang looked small before, he looked even smaller now. His tone was so soft, almost inaudible. Renjun knew he was the one causing it, Yangyang didn't deserve all of this.

"I don't, it's not that," Renjun started trying to fix the mess he had just made, "it's just that I know you need the money and my _needs_ , if I can call them _needs,_ aren't as important as your education."

"What?"

 _Shit,_ Renjun had forgotten Jeno hadn't told Yangyang about the whole plan. Yangyang wasn't supposed to know that he knew everything. Not being able to pay for tuition wasn't something to be ashamed of, but it wasn't Renjun's place to know about it either. He never intended on making Yangyang uncomfortable, but he kept on doing it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting into your stuff. It's not my place."

"It's okay, Renjun, I don't mind," Yangyang tucked his hair behind his ears and watched Renjun get his mind together.

"I already paid for your tuition before getting here."

"You did what?"

Yangyang was definitely startled at how easy Renjun said such thing. Paying for tuition wasn't something like buying ice cream, at least not for regular people.

Renjun chose to answer with his silence instead.

"You can't pay for my whole tuition, Renjun, that's not how it works," Yangyang was mad, but Renjun looked calm for the first time in the whole conversation.

"That's the whole reason I matched with you in the first place. I knew you needed help and I wanted to help you. That's it. Now we can go on with our lives not worrying about it."

"No, you didn't," Yangyang was still shocked about it.

"We can end this now," Renjun stood up and cleaned the imaginary dust off his pants, "I'm sorry I made you go through this. Really."

Yangyang didn't even got to answer him, because Renjun was already going home.

Renjun finished and published his comic book by the time summer holidays came. Dejun had offered himself to throw a party to celebrate the book and Renjun accepted even if he knew the older would had organized it anyway.

It was a friday night and they had arranged everything to get the rooftop to themselves. Jeno took Renjun out to run some errands with him, for Dejun to do everything by himself as he wouldn't accept their help either. They came back around 8pm and went straight to the apartment, avoiding looking at how Dejun had decorated the rooftop.

Renjun had stopped drinking and partying as much as he did before, as it was getting in his way of sleeping and ruining his productivity, but that night he decided on having a good time after weeks of hard work and tiring hours.

Every single one of his school friends was there, all having fun while the heat of the upcoming summer surrounded them. Renjun had signed some of his friend's books, as if he was a proclaimed author and they were his fans. He took his time to write a nice quote and draw something cute for all of them.

"I like the puppy the most," a voice said behind him, after he had just finished signing Chenle's book, "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

A smile formed on Renjun's lips. It had been months since he last heard his voice. They had met in the school hallways a few times, but only smiled at each other and didn't even bother to stop for a chat. They didn't have much to chat about either. But he looked healthier now, like he was getting at least a few more hours of sleep each night. He deserved it after all. Renjun was happy about it, even if it meant he couldn't go to his favorite café anymore.

"He was cute, I couldn't help it," Renjun said while turning to face Yangyang.

 _God,_ was all Renjun could think about when he saw Yangyang's smile up close once again. Renjun could see now the reason he fell for him, even if it wasn't for long. Yangyang smiled like the world depended on it and he looked so damn beautiful while doing it.

"Would you sign it for me?," the younger said opening the book on the first page.

"Sure."

Renjun signed the book and left a little _call me_ in the place his usual doddle would go. He was ready to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what else to say. i procrastinated the end for days because i didn't want it to end but i kind of liked how it turned out. hope you liked it too.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_renjaune_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_renjaune_)


End file.
